The New Students
by Hyperactive Kitsune
Summary: Classic crossover of Harry Potter and CCS. Anyway, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol are invited for an exchange student program at Hogwarts. They accept and meet Harry Potter and co. What will happen? *~*Chapter 10 up!!*~*
1. The Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura OR Harry Potter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*The New Students: Chapter 1: The Letters*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura felt the warm sunlight dance playfuly on her closed eyes. *Aww...Time to get up...* She slowly draged herself out of bed and glanced at the clock. "WHA?????? 7:30 ALREADY???? I'm sooooooo LATE!!!!" She dashed out of bed and dug around in her closet for her high school uniform. "Wahhhh!!!!I'm going to be late for school!!!! This is my last week too!!! Argh!!!" A small stuffed animal with wings slowly rubbed his eyes and sat up in Sakura's drawer.  
  
"Sakura? *YAWN* What are you doing?" it asked in a sleepy voice.   
  
"Kero!! I'm so late for school!!" She finally managed to get her uniform on and dashed out the door. "Bye Kero!!" He watched her run out quiziclly. *School...?*  
  
"Oto-san!!! I need food!!!" Her father and brother, who were sitting casually in the living room, looked up at her simulataniously.   
  
"Hm? Why do you need food so desperatly?" her father questioned. Sakura was astonished.  
  
"Doshite? DOSHITE? I'm late for school!!!!!" she exclaimed. Her brother, Toya, started laughing hystericly. "Nani!!! What are you laughing at?????? Toya no baka!!!" she shouted. Toya continued to laugh. Her father chuckled slightly. Sakura stared at them both. "Eh..? Nani? What have I missed this time....?" Her father turned to her.  
  
"It's saturday honey." Sakura did a classic anime fall.  
  
"It's...it's...Saturday!!!! Not again!!!" He father chuckled for a few more seconds and then suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Oh, musume! I forgot. Here." He handed her a yellow envelope. "This came for you yesterday. I forgot to give it to you." She stared at it. It looked like thick parchement. Her name and address was handwritten on the front in emerald green ink. *Hmm...This is a strange letter.* She turned it around and saw that it was sealed with an unusual seal. There was a snake, lion, badger and a eagle, all around a yellow "H". She slowly opened the envelope and looked at its contents.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Fifteen year old Sakura Kinomoto walked down the street to her friend, Tomoyo's house. She was still looking at the weird letter. *I wonder if anyone else got this letter..* She rang the doorbell and waited. A dark-haired girl answered it.  
  
"Sakura!!! Yay!! Come in!!" Sakura shook her hands.  
  
"Iie! I just want to talk. Come with me to the park, dozo?" Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Hai! Just let me tell my okaa-san, hai?" Sakura nodded. Kero poped his little head out from her pocket.  
  
"You going to talk to her about the letter?" She nodded.  
  
"Maybe she got one too. Kero, have you ever heard of this school, Hogwarts?" Kero crossed his arms and his brow furrowed.  
  
"I remember hearing it somewhere. Darn! I just can't remember where though!!" Sakura smiled sweetly.  
  
"It's ok Kero. I guess I am just going to have to fimd out, huh?"   
  
"Konnichi wa!! I'm back! Let's go!" Tomoyo and Sakura walked to the park, discussing the strange letter.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura swayed back and forth slowly on the swings, waiting for Tomoyo to finish reading the letter. She looked up at her friend. "Wow. They gave you plane tickets and everything! It seems like you really are going Sakura!" She nodded.  
  
"I talked to my dad about it. He said it was alright. I could go. He said it would be," she put on a sarcastic voice, "'a great experiance for me!' Sheesh. But I don't want to be alone! What if I am the only Japanese girl there!! I mean, the school is in London! I don't even speak very good English!!!" Tomoyo started to read the letter aloud.  
  
  
Dear Miss Sakura,  
  
We are pleased to imform you that you will be taking part in an exchange student program happening at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have been given the tickets to your plane and one of our minestry officers will pick you up and assist you with your stay in London. We hope your stay is comfortable and enjoyable.  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
(Current Headmaster at Hogwarts)  
  
  
"You got one too?" Li Syaoran had appereared. He was clutching the same letter in his hands. His amber eyes flashed tward the letter Tomoyo was holding. Sakura's face lit up.  
  
"You are going too??? Yay!!!" She jumped off the swings and hugged a very red Li. "I won't be alone!"  
  
"I-I-I um....y-yah I'm g-g-g-oing too..." Tomoyo laughed. She whispered quietly in Li's ear so that Sakura wouldn't hear.  
  
"You stilll go red around her, huh?" This just made Syaoran blush harder. He walked over to Sakura.  
  
"Do-do you know any english? We are going to London anyway." Sakura shook her head saddly.  
  
"Iie. I don't know much. Hey! Maybe you could teach me, Syaoran! Can you?" He smiled back at her. (woh Syaoran smiling?? Only for Sakura...^-^)   
  
"Sure. We need to start right away. I don't know how much you are going to learn in only three months." Sakura sighed.  
  
"I forgot that I had to learn things to understand english..."   
  
"Well, it will be good for you, Sakura." Kero said. She nodded and they all walked off to Li's house.   
  
*~*Three Months Later*~*  
  
Sakura had learned much from Li about the english language. He was surprized at how much she had learned in only three months. They had also learned that their friend, Eriol, had also gotten a letter and would be going with them to London. Tomoyo made Sakura promise that she would write often so that she could hear all about Hogwarts.   
  
"Oh! I wish I could come!!! Darn it!" Sakura laughed.   
  
"I wish you could too."   
  
"Hey! Let's get going! They called our plane already!!" She hugged her best friend in the world and said goodbye. Kero popped out of her carry-on bag.  
  
"K-Kero?? What are you doing in there??"   
  
"I couldn't let my mistress go on a trip to some unknown land without at least one of her guardian beasts to protect her!"  
She laughed.   
  
"Fine! Just keep quiet. I don't want any funny looks from people..." She noticed a small group of people staring at her. "NANI???? What are you looking at???" She ran tward the gate, blushing deeply. After she had gotten herself seated and comfortable, the plane started to move. "London, here we come!!"  
  
  
  
Half a world away, Harry Potter had a strange dream.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~~~Ending the first chapter with a cliffhanger is good, right? Teehee. Well, anyway. Don't forget to review! Next chapter will be called "The Dream" or something like that. You better get ready!  
  
Dictionary:  
Oto-san: father  
  
Oka-san: mother  
  
Doshite: why  
  
Nani: what  
  
Konichi wa: Oh, come on! Do I really have to say it?  
  
Hai: yes, duh!  
  
Iie: no  
  
Dozo: please I think. I'm not sure. 


	2. Dreams at Diagon Alley

Diaclaimer:Nope, don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 2:Dreams at Diagon Alley*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was used to having strange dreams at night. But, the ones he usually had were frightening or painful. Strangely, this one was not.  
  
*~*Dream Sequence*~*  
  
He found himself on the roof of a strange buliding. He wasn't in London, as his first suspected. In fact, now that he was positive it wasn't London, he didn't know where he was. The city he was in sparkled in the night sky. He looked across to the roof in front of him, and saw a figure, standing in front of the moon.  
  
The figure turned to him. He could not see the face, only the eyes. Those bright green eyes stared at him playfully. She carried a long staff with a star at the top. He could tell it was a girl. She smiled at him brightly and waved. He waved back, not sure of he was supposed to or not. Two more figures appeared beside the girl. Both were boys, he could tell by the sturdy outlines. One, carried a long, flashing sword and had piercing amber eyes. His eyes flashed at him for a moment before he started to watch the other boy come forward.The other wore glasses and had soft, violet eyes. He held a staff similar to the one the girl carried, except, his had the sun and the moon instead of a star.   
  
Now that the three had come together, the girl took out a deck of long cards. She held them out to the boys as the cards started to glow. They flew into the air and started to dance around the three figures. The girl laughed as Harry heard a voice calling his name.  
  
"Harry...Harry..." He turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing brfore him. She had a soft golden light around her and long flowing hair. She spoke to him, even though her mouth did not move.  
  
"Protect my Little Star, Harry Potter....Protect my Little Star...."  
  
*~*End Dream Sequence*~*  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and stared at the roof of his room. *That was a really strange dream...'Protect my Little Star.....?' What is that supposed to mean?* He shook his head and got out of bed. It was time for him to get out of bed anyway. He stared out the window and watched as Diagon Alley slowly started to wake up. He had arrived at Diagon Alley a week prior because he couldn't stand to be at his Aunt and Uncle's house any longer. He had gotten a ride on the Knight Bus. His friends, Hermione and Ron had arrived yesterday.   
  
Shop keepers opened the doors to welcome a new day, the owls in the shop(forgot its name) settled down for a day of rest. He yawned and put his clothes on. Those girl's green eyes kept on dancing through his head. *She had pretty eyes...* He shook the thought from his head and got ready to go "shopping. "Heh. Maybe if I dress fast enough, I'll be able to annoy Ron. Hee hee!" He ran down the hall to Ron's room and pounded on the door playfully. "Ron! Time to get up!!"  
  
  
  
*~*Later that day*~*  
  
"Harry, want to go look at the brooms? I'm really bored." Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm a bit hungry myself. Besides, your parents are supposed to pick us up at the ice cream parlour, right? Today is September first." Ron sighed.  
  
"Fine, but you pay." Hermione looked at the books in the bookstore window as they passed.  
  
"Oooohh. I need to buy that book! It's a book about advanced Arithmancy! That would really help me in my class!! See you two later!" and with that, Hermione Granger ran off to Flourish and Blots. Harry and Ron stared at her.  
  
"Honestly! That woman will never stop untill she buys every book in London! Well, come on Harry. Harry?" But Harry wasn't listening. Instead, he was staring at a brown haired girl with emerald green eyes in the bookstore.   
  
"Those eyes..." Ron started to get really annoyed.   
  
"HARRY POTTER!!!!" Harry snapped out of his daze and glared at his friend angrily.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm doing something important." He looked back into the store, but the girl was gone. Ron stared at him in amazement.  
  
"I will never understand you. What in the name of bloody hell were you looking at?" Harry didn't answer. He just shrugged it off and walked to the parlour.  
  
"Just come on. It was nothing."  
  
*~*~*  
Sakura, Li, and Eriol had already gotten their money from Gringotts and were waiting as Mr. Featherbottom, the ministry officer that had picked them up that morning, bought their books and supplies. "I can't beleave Clow Reed went to Hogwarts. That must mean it's a good school!" Sakura said. Eriol smiled at her.  
  
"Yah, and it's a good thing that he left us all a "little" something for our stay." Actually the "little" something was three seperate vaults, each filled to the top with mounds of coins. Mr. Featherbottom had returned and handed them each three small bags.  
  
"There. All you will need at Hogwarts, except for your pets and wands. Just use an Engorgement charm to get them back to normal size. Shall we go now?" He scurried off with the trio behind him. Li scowled at the ministry officer.  
  
"Ugh. This guy is worse than my Aunt Rebecca." Sakura laughed.  
  
"Syaoran! That wasn't nice!" He blushed, but continued to grumble about what a moron they had gotten stuck with.  
  
They arrived at Olivanders and all got their wands(Sakura:13 inches Unicorn hair. whippy. Li:14 inches dragon heartstring. stiff. Eriol: 11 and a half inches, dragon heartstring. pliable. Sorry. I'm just getting sleepy and don't want to get into the whole Olivander's thing.).   
  
Next, they went to get owls. Sakura found a pretty female horned owl and named her Reed, after Clow Reed of course! Her owl's eyes had reminded her of him, hense the name. Syaoran got a large male barn owl that didn't seem to like him at all. His owl had tried to nibble Syaoran's finger as a sign of friendship, but Li took it the wrong way and thought that it was going to bite him. Sakura named his owl Kero because their relationship was like Syaoran and Kero's relationship, not a very good one. Eriol, however found a beautiful black owl with amber eyes and named him Clow, after the Clow cards. Also, because it looked like Clow Reed, owl form! Mr. Featherbottom then shoved them into a car and drove off to King's Cross Station. He lead them through the barriar (which Sakura fell through in a clatter) and waited with them untill the train left, some 10 minutes later.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were rushing through King's cross in an effort to get on the train. "Hurry up! Hurry up! The train leaves in five minutes!! Come on!!" Mr. Weasley pushed them all through the barrier and then shoved the children, trunks and all, into the last compartment of the train. Harry removed his glasses to clean them off as Hedwig and Pigwidgeon screeched loudly.  
  
"Alright already!! Be quiet! I'll let you out later!" he shouted at the two birds. The twins grabbed their trunks and headed down the train.   
  
"Lee Jordan invited us to stay in his compartment. See ya Harry!" they called as they pushed their trunks down the narrow hallway. Finally, after ten, long minutes, the small space was quiet. Harry was staring out the window, imagining about what this year at Hogwarts had waiting for him. Ron and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap as Hermione watched over the rim of her book. The train had already left the station and was now on route to Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~  
  
Welp. Done with that! Sorry if this chapter seems all rushed and stuff. I just wanted to get them on the train as fast as I could, and I realize that it feels rushed. There is alot of errors I bet, but I don't care. The next chapter is called, "In the train compartment." You better get ready! 


	3. In the Train Compartment

Dicalimer:If I owned this, do you think it would be a FANfiction?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 3: In the Train Compartment*~*  
  
  
"Argh. Damn that Mr. Featherbutt! He almost got us late with his nonsense!" Li grumbled. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Well, at least we got on the train! But, all the compartments are filled up! I hope this last one has room for us..." Sakura pushed open the door. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned to see the new person. Hermione spoke up first.  
  
"Hello. Can we help you with anything?" Sakura bowed deeply.  
  
"Konichi wa! Sumimaseri ga kono kyakushitsu te ni hairu wa?" Everyone stared at her as if she was talking in a different language. Wait, she WAS talking in a different language, but didn't know it. "Nani?" Syaoran elbowed her hard in the side and whispered to her.  
  
"English! Remember?" Sakura had forgoten that they didn't speak japanese. Her face turned a bright red and apoligised.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...I forgot that you don't speak japanese. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and these are my friends, Li and Eriol. We were looking for a compartment to sit in and this is the last one. Is there any room for us?" Ron waved his hand at the other half of the compartment which was empty.  
  
"Sure, go ahead! I don't mind." Sakura smiled sweetly and made Ron blush. She bowed and thanked him.  
  
"Arigato!" She sat down and pushed her compartment in. "Urg..This is heavy..." Harry got up and started to push her trunk in. She smiled and thanked him. Syaoran growled at Harry. Harry didn't notice. He was staring at Sakura with a weird expression. *It's those eyes again...* Syaoran pulled Sakura down to the seat next to him.  
  
"Jeeze. You going to stand there all day?" Sakura, on the other hand, was talking to Ron and Hermione about Hogwarts.  
  
"Is Hogwarts a nice school? I've never been to a magical school before!" Sakura said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your fifteen, right?" Sakura nodded. "Then, you should have been accepted when you were eleven. Why would that be, I wonder..." Sakura tilted her head.  
  
"I don't know. When I was eleven I had started capturing Clow-OUCH!!! Hey! What was that for????" she yelled. Syaoran had elbowed her in the side and was giving her a stearn look. Eriol was also giving her a look that plainly said, *Don't give away too much info!!* He then smiled at Ron and Hermione, who were giving them looks of suspition.  
  
"Well, you four haven't introduced yourselves yet. What are your names?" Hermione got up and held out a hand to Eriol who took it.   
  
"My name is Hermione Granger. These, are my friends," she said, pointing to Ron, Harry and Ginny. She then cleared her throat loudly. Ron got the hint and stood up as well.  
  
"Uh, sorry. My name's Ron Weasley and this is my little sister, Ginny. Pleasure to meet you." He and Ginny shook hands with the threee new people and sat down. Harry looked away. Ron turned to Harry. "Harry? Arn't you going to introduce yourself?"   
  
"They probably know who I am by now." Sakura tilted her head again.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I miss something here? Are you supposed to be famous or something?" she asked. Harry turned his head slowly and stared at her. So did Ron and everyone else, save Syaoran and Eriol.   
  
"You don't know who I am?" he asked in an astonished voice. Sakura shook her head slowly, a slight pink tinge on her face. He smiled in a releaved sort of way. "Well, that's the first time that has ever happened! Anyway, my name is Harry Potter. Nice to meet all of you." He shook hands with Eriol and Syaoran first. Then, shook Sakura's. He took a bit longer with her, Syaoran noted. He sat down as the witch with the trolly cart came.  
  
"Anything from my little cart?" Harry got up and bought a little bit of everything, as he usually did, and set them on an empty part of the compartment.  
  
"You guys going to eat anything?" Harry asked. Eriol quietly declined and Syaoran just mumbled that he wasn't hungry. Sakura, however, got up and stared at all the strange food. She picked up a Chocolate Frog and turned to him in discust.  
  
"Are these actually frogs??" Harry laughed.  
  
"No, they just look like frogs. Just chocolate really." She let out a sigh of relief and happlily started to munch on one. Ron slowly took the card from Sakura and continued to eat his Pumpkin Pastry. Harry shook his head in an amused manner and continued eatting. Ginny stopped stuffing herself and asked Eriol and Syaoran why they weren't talking much.  
  
"I really have nothing to talk about," Eriol said. Syaoran just grumbled.  
  
"He isn't really a people-person," Sakura said with a sigh. He growled at her and blushed. She yawned and put down the frog she was eatting. "Hey, how much longer is it going to be untill we get there?"   
  
"Oh, we are a good distance away. Won't be there for at least an hour." Hermione replied. Sakura sighed and leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"Good. I can get some sleep before we get there. Syaoran? You don't mind if I sllep on your shoulder, do you?" He shook his head and yawned as well. Thus, they both feel asleep. Eriol laughed and shook his head sleeply.  
  
"I'm really sorry if it seems rude to you. We are just really tired from our flight from Hong Kong." Hermione's eyes lit up.  
  
"Do you study asian magic? I've read all about it. Is it true that you-" But Ron told her to shut her mouth. Ginny giggled but Hermione did as she was told. Eriol had fallen asleep too. They just continued to talk quietly about the new students.  
  
"They seem nice. Especially Sakura. That Syaoran is a grouch, but I think he is nice deep down." Hermione said with a laugh. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you know how sappy that sounded?" Hermione glared at him. "Heh...Um, anyway. Harry, what do you think?" Harry just shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, but it this can't be a coincidence." They others looked at him curiously.  
  
"What can't be?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I-I had this dream at Diagon Alley. In the dream, there were three people who look just like them," he said, pointing to Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura. "In fact, I'm positive it was them. I couldn't see they're faces, but I'm sure it was them in my dream!" he said in a whispered voice.Hermione stared in shock as Ginny and Ron were glancing from Harry to the three new comers. "And then, there was this woman in my dream also. She kept telling me to 'protect her Little Star,' but I have no clue who or what she means." Harry shook his head in confusion.   
  
"Did you tell Si-er, Snuffles about it?" glancing at Ginny.   
  
"It's ok Hermione. She knows." Ron said.  
  
"I didn't." She looked at him in shock.   
  
"Why not??"  
  
"I didn't think of it very much at the time! My scar wasn't hurting and I wasn't threatened by the dream in any way, so I figured I ate too much the night before." Ron just looked at the ground.  
  
"Well, I guess as soon as the feast is over, you can send an owl to Sirus about it."  
  
"Should I ask them about it?" Hermione shook her head.   
  
"Probibly better if they didn't know." Ginny shushed them.  
  
"Someone's comming!!"   
  
Draco Malfoy and his "pals," Crabbe and Goyle, had opened the door loudly, waking the sleeping trio. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Pothead and his little pals." Harry and Ron growled agrily.  
  
"*yawn* Mmmfff... Are we there already?" Sakura yawned. She glanced up at Draco and yawned again. "Hello. Have we met before?" Malfoy gave a little smirk.  
  
"And who might you be? I can't beleive Potter would be able to get a girl other than that poor excuse of a pure blood Weasley." Ginny hufed at the remark. Sakura frowned.  
  
"That wasn't very nice of you!" Malfoy just shrugged it off.  
  
"Ah, well. Come along with me. I'll show you what a real man does," and he started to pull her out the door, much to the displeasure of Sakura.   
  
"Eh! Te wo hanasu no watakushi wo hentai!!! (Eh! Let go of me pervert!!!)" Sakura screamed. Syaoran got to his feet and punched Malfoy in the face. Hard. Malfoy was on the ground in two seconds, clutching his nose bawling at the top of his lungs. Hermione got up and used a charm to mend his nose. After feeling his nose, Malfoy got up and stared at Syaoran with a cold expression.  
  
"Just who do you think you are?" Syaoran didn't even flinch.  
  
"Someone you don't wanna mess with, punk." Syaoran scowled back. Hermione interviened.  
  
"Malfoy, get your ass out of here, or I'll make sure you get what you deserve," she said in barely a whisper. She waved her wand threateningly and Malfoy got the hint. He gave Syaoran one last icy glare and walked off. She turned around and smiled brightly. "What?" Ron stared at her in a mixture of surprize and happiness.  
  
"Hermione, sometimes you can scare me. But, why did you mend Malfoy's nose?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Eriol answered for her.  
  
"She doesn't want Malfoy to have any evidence, am I right?" Hermione nodded. "We wouldn't want our little Syaoran to get in trouble before he even got to school, now would we?" Syaoran growled.  
  
"He deserved it, hentai." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Yes, now, Harry. What house is Malfoy in?" Harry looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Slytherin, but, how would you know about houses if you never been to the school before?"  
  
"Lets just say I have been to the school before," he said with a smile. Harry thought about this for a moment, but just shrugged it off.  
  
"What's a house?" Sakura asked in an innocent manner.   
  
"Well, at Hogwarts, students must be seperated into one of four houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All students in the same house have to eat, sleep and learn together. We are all in Gryffindor." Hermione told Sakura. Sakura rubbed her arms. She could still feel those clammy hands on her skin.  
  
"Well, whatever house I'm in, I hope it's not Slytherin. I couldn't stand to be anywhere near that monster..." Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione looked out the window.  
  
"We are slowing down. We must almost be there." Everyone got up and streatched. The train then gave a sudden lurch. "We're here," Hermione said. They all filled out the door and got off the train. Sakura looked up at the darkening sky. *Here I go!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~ Well, that's the end of one of the longest chapters I have EVER written. Well, Sakura and friends have arrived at Hogwarts and are on their way to be Sorted. Which houses will they be in? And let me tell you, not all of them will be in the same house!!! Dun Dun Duuuuuuunnnnn!!! Hee hee. The next chapter is called, "Into Your New Houses." You better get ready! 


	4. Into Your New Houses

Disclaimer: One day, I will own my very own company and will be rich and very happy. Untill then, I will just write these stories untill I can fill the hole in my heart....(wha????) P.S. Don't own CCS or HP.......*sob* P.P.S. I am a weird maniac in a mental hospital somewhere in Europe. P.P.P.S. I'm kidding about everything eccept the non-ownership of the two stories. (Man, I am weird!)  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 4: Into Your New Houses*~*  
  
  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol had gotten in the same carriage as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny was with her friends (who ever they are). Sakura was watching Hogwarts slowly come to view. She had never seen a place that looked so big, or spectacular! The darkened lake shone in the half moon and the twinkling lights comming from the castle reminded her of the view from Tokyo Tower. Kero popped his head our of Sakura's bag.  
  
" *yawn* Are we there yet?" Sakura stuffed him back in the bag. "Hey! Wmfmmmsmf!!!"  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Everyone was staring at her. "Ah, eh, heh heh....Sorry." The door swung open as the carriage stopped. Harry got out first and saw Professor McGonagall staring sternly at him. *What did I do know?* he thought. The others had gotten out and Ron gulped at the sight of their teacher. He whispered to Harry.  
  
"Do you think we did anything wrong?" Harry didn't respond. The professor's eyes weren't looking at him anymore. They were looking at the new trio.  
  
"Miss Sakura Kinomoto, Mr. Syaoran Li, and Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa I presume?" They nodded. "You three need to come with me. You need to be sorted into your houses." They followed the professor, no questions asked. Sakura turned around and waved goodbye. Harry, Ron and Hermione waved back.  
  
"I hope at least one of them is in Gryffindor. I really like them," Hermione said as they walked to the Great Hall. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up at the staff table and was surprized to see Professer Moody sitting there. He also noted that there were two empty chairs at the table. He nudged Ron in the side.  
  
"Look! It's Professer Moody! I thought he was only going to teach for our fouth year!" Ron looked up.   
  
"Yah, well, I guess they couldn't find anyone else and forced him to do it. He doesn't look too keen on being here, does he?" Ron was right. Moody's real eye kept darting around the hall, just like his magical one. He still jumped when someone spoke to him and seemed to be muttering to himself. "Gosh, I wonder if all Aurors end up like him." The entire hall became silent as the new first years came in a single file line behind Professor McGonagall. Harry could see his new friends at the end of the line (it was really hiallarious because they dwarfed the rest of the line). The Professor placed the stool and Sorting Hat in front of the staff table. Dumbledore stood up and began speaking.  
  
"Now, I know that I usually save my speaches untill after the Sorting Ceremony," he said, eyes twinkling. "And I will have to save it for last again this year. But, I just wanted to welcome three new exchange students in particular; Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa, Mr. Syaoran Li and Miss Sakura Kinomoto, all from Japan!" The Hall gave a polite appluse to the and quieted. Sakura and Eriol smiled while Syaoran just got a pink tinge on his face. "Now, on with the ceremony!" And with that, the rip near the brim of the Sorting Hat opened wide and broke into song. (I am not J.K. Rowling and I'm not going to try. Sorry, but I don't rhyme!)  
  
After the song ended, Professor McGonagall un-rolled a large scroll and becan to read off names. "Aberfom, James!" She continued as Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.   
  
"Not very many this year, I see." Harry nodded and watched McKean, Karen become a new Gryffindor. Finally, only three people were left standing up.   
  
"Hiiragizawa, Eriol!" Eriol walked to the Hat calmly and placed it on his head. {Well, now.} a voice in his ear said. {I wondered when I would be seeing you. One of the reincarnations of Clow Reed, am I correct?} Eriol laughed slightly. "Yah. Which house are you going to put me in?" {I'm not sure. Should I put you in Ravenclaw? Or Slytherin?} "I really don't mind, which ever one you think. {Oh, I see. Well, I guess then there is only one place to put you.}  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted. The Ravenclaw table gave a loud cheer as Eriol walked over and sat down. Sakura clapped too. Harry sighed. *Darn, I was hoping he would be with us.* Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and read out another name.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura!" Sakura gulped and started forward.  
  
"Wish me luck, Syaoran." Harry sat on the edge of his seat. *Please let her be in Gryffindor. Please let her be in Gryffindor..* Sakura sat on the stool and placed the faded hat on her head.   
  
{Ooo...Mistress of the Sakura Cards I see. I can also see that you have great power. Brave, not afraid to fight for what you beleive in, stubborn. Slytherin sounds like a good place for you...}   
  
"Oh! I don't want to be in Slytherin!! Please put me in any house, other than Slytherin!" she exclaimed quietly. The frayed hat laughed in her ear.  
  
{I see now. Fine I won't put you in Slytherin. My second choice, then, is...}  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Yes!!" Harry exclaimed. He cheered as Sakura let out a sigh of relief. *I wasn't put in Slytherin. I'm glad.* She sat next to Hermione and waved back at Syaoran. Syaoran looked really uncomfortable, all alone up there.   
  
"Li, Syaoran!" He blushed as he heard his name called. He forced himself to sit on the stool. He jammed the hat on on and waited.  
  
{Jeeze! Calm down, kid! I'm ripped up enough as it is!}  
  
"Sorry..." Syaoran grumbled. *Not my fault that you're a ripped up piece of-*  
  
{Hey! I know what you were about to think! Well, with that kind of attitude, it is obvious that you belong in Slytherin!}  
  
*NOOOO!!!! I want to be in Gryffindor!! GYRFFINDOR!!* Syaoran's mind screamed. The hat was quiet for a few moments before shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Syaoran laughed out loud. He was in the same house as Sakura! He took the hat off and akwardly walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Yay! We're in the same house!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran smiled his rare smile and sat down next to the Mistress. Dumbledore stood once more and the students grew quiet.  
  
"Yes, now that that is over, I suppose I will update you on what is going on. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is, well, fobidden!" A few laughs from the crowd. "Yes, and I will also say that Divination classes will be canceled, due to the fact that Professor Trelawney has decided that she needed time to clear her 'inner eye' up." Professor McGonagall snorted at this comment. Harry knew that she thought Divination was a load of hogwash. "All students who were taking her class will now be switched to The Study of Asian Magic that will be taught by two professors. One, is Professor Yukito Tsukishiro and the other is Professor Nakuru Akizuki. They will be staying with us, hopefully untill Professor Trelawney is back." Yukito and Nakuru walked over and took the two empty seats.  
  
"Which will be never, I hope," Ron whispered to Harry. Sakura and Syaoran were shocked.  
  
"When did they come here? What is going on?" Syaoran had the same look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Well, I don't think there is anything else to say, so let the feast begin!" And the golden platters filled with food. Sakura immediatly forgot the whole Yukito thing and began to fill her plate high. Syaoran got a sweat drop and just started to eat quietly. Kero popped out of Sakura's pack again.  
  
"PUDDING!!!! Sakura! As one of your guardian beasts, I demand that you save me some of that pudding!" Sakura just stuffed Kero's head back into the bag.  
  
"I'll give you some later! There is too many people around!" Kero grumbled in the bag.   
  
"Yah right..." Sakura heard this and dropped a small piece of a cake into her bag. The little animal's eyes lit up and he started to munch happily. *At least he will stay quiet...* After the feast, a prefect named Abigal Deformald lead them to their dormitories. She gave them the password (Tempest Fugets) and pointed out the beds.  
  
"Boys to the left and girls to the right. Lights out in one hour. Sakura and Hermione waved bye to the boys and retired to their soft beds. Harry, Ron, and Syaoran put their night clothes on and went to sleep with not much said. The lights were extinguished and left Syaoran in the dark, thinking about why he was at Hogwarts. There had to be some other reason, other than the fact that he had a bit of magic in his blood. He drifted to sleep, thinking about what was in store for him tomorrow and what Sakura was doing right now. Tee hee....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
Chapter four compleated! Yay!! This little comment is for Bunny: You were sort of right! Not really! I put Eriol in Ravenclaw because he is too good to be in Slytherin and is really smart! Ravenclaw is famous for having good thinkers so, ja! I put Syaoran in Gryffindor because I couldn't stand to see him seperate from Sakura!!! They look sooo cute together!! Should Syaoran and/or Sakura try out for the Gyffindor Quidditch team? Give me some feed back!! The next chapter will be about their first 


	5. On the Team

Disclaimer: Gosh dang it!!! What do you want me to say???? Fine!! I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura OR Harry Potter!!! There!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 5: On the Team*~*  
  
  
  
Syaoran couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning. He didn't sleep well in a strange bed. He glanced at his watch and groaned. It was only 5:00 in the morning. Syaoran quietly dressed and walked down to the common room where, to his surprize, he found Sakura. "Sakura?" She jumped and turned around.  
  
"Oh! It's you, Syaoran. Don't scare me like that!!" He grinned at her.  
  
"Well, you never wake up this early. As I recall, it was YOU who would always be late getting up in the morning and just barely making it to class. Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Hn? Oh, this. I'm writing a letter to all the people back in Tomoeda. Tomoyo, Oto-san, and Toya. *sigh* I miss them already..." Kero was sitting on the table, eatting leftovers from the feast.  
  
"Home-sick already, Sakura? Wow. You have only been away for two days and you want to go home already??" Sakura blushed.  
  
"I just have never been this far away from them, that's all. Anyway, it's not like I'm alone here, right? I have you, Kero.And you, Syaoran. And Eriol, Yuki and Nakuru."   
  
"Yah, why is Yuki and Nakuru here anyway? I know Eriol brought Spinal-sun, but I thought he wanted Nakuru to stay home. I thought Yueh was staying as well. Did he tell you about anything, Kero?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Not that I know of, gaki." Syaoran glared at the stuffed animal. "He didn't say anything to me." Sakura just shruged.  
  
"I'll just ask him after class. I have him today. He probibly just forgot to tell us." she said. "Ah! Done! Now I need to go find the Owlery. Anyone know where that is?" Kero and Syaoran just stared. "You mean no one knows where it is?!? Ahh!! How am I going to get this letter to them??"  
  
"I know where the Owlery is. I can show you, but it's a bit early." Sakura and Syaoran turned shaply.  
  
"H-Harry? I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Harry yawned.  
  
"Well, you kinda did. This your stuffed animal?" he asked, holding Kero up. Sakura and Syaoran got sweat drops.  
  
"Yah! He's mine! His name is Kero, you like him?" Harry turned the animal over.  
  
"A bit weird looking, don't you think?"  
  
"Watch it, gaki." Kero mumbled. Sakura quickly grabbed Kero from Harry.  
  
"Ah hehe....um, ah, why is it too early?" Harry was still looking at Sakura with a puzzled expresion, but answered.  
  
"Um, because it's not open yet. They don't want students wandering the halls at night. Actually, I'm supposed to go to a Quidditch practice soon. I can show you the Owlery before I go. Ok?"  
  
"Hai, yes. That will be fine." she said. Harry nodded and ran off to put his uniform on. Syaoran watched Harry.  
  
"Sakura? Do you know what Qudditch is?" Sakura shook her head. "How 'bout you, Kero?" Kero shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me, gaki." Syaoran growled.  
  
"Stop calling me gaki, ok?"   
  
"Hey, Syaoran, who you talking to?" Harry had returned, all dressed up in his red Gryffindor uniform. Syaoran blushed and mumbled that he wasn't talking to anyone. "Well, anyway, we better get going. I need to meet everyone at the field." He swung his Firebolt over his shoulder and started to walk twards the portrait, followed by Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
"Harry? May I ask what Quidditch is?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Well, it's a major sport in the wizarding world. There are seven players to a team. They use broomsticks to fly around the arena. There are three Chasers who play with a red ball called the Quaffle. They try to get the Quaffle through one of the three goal posts. Every time they make it in, they earn ten points. Now, to keep the other team from scoring, you have a Keeper. He stays at the goal posts and tries to keep the other team from scoring."   
  
"So, it's kinda like soccer, except on broomsticks and three goals?" Syaoran asked. Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, kind of. That part of the game is. But, there are two black balls called Bludgers that rocket around, trying to knock people off their brooms." Sakura looked horrified. "Don't worry. There are two Beaters on the team that prevent that from happening. Finally, there is one Seeker on each team. It's their job to catch the Golden Snitch before the other team's Seeker does. The Snitch is very fast and extreamly hard to see, but whoever's Seeker gets the Snitch first, earns their team an extra 150 points. So, they almost always win. And, the game doesn't end until the Snitch is caught. Oh, here's the Owlery." Sakura found Reed lurking near the window. Once Reed was off, the three friends headed out.  
  
"Harry, could we by any chance watch you play?" asked Sakura. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"I don't see why not. I'm not sure that we will be able to compete this year though. We are two players short. Our Keeper and one of our Chasers have graduated already and I don't know of anyone else who can ride a broom." Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Just too bad that Sakura and I don't know how to ride a broom. We would have joined the team." Syaoran said. Harry just sighed again. They turned the corner and walked out to the field, where the rest of the Gryffindor team was waiting.  
  
"Hey, Harry! What took you so long?" Fred Weasley asked.  
  
"Oh, just showing them where the Owlery was."   
  
"Well, we need to find replacements soon. We're short two players and if we don't find them by the end of this week, we will be out of the running!!" George said. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were thowing the Quaffle to eachother in the air.  
  
"Hey! Who's going to be the new Team Captain?" Katie shouted.   
  
"Well, I vote me as new Captain on the grounds that I'm the best Beater," George declaired.  
  
"YOU?!? The best Beater? Don't make me laugh George! Everyone knows that I'm better than TWO of you!" Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
"We are never going to get started at this rate." He glanced over at Sakura and Syaoran who were admiring his Firebolt. "You two look really interested in my broom," he said.   
  
"Hey, do you think I could ride it Harry?" Sakura asked. Harry brushed the back of his head with his hand.  
  
"I dunno. It can be dangerous if you don't know how to ride."  
  
"Yah, Sakura. You might injure yourself," Syaoran told her. Sakura, stubborn as always, just shook her head.  
  
"It can't be THAT much different from the Fly card."  
  
"The what?" Sakura relized that she said to much and a light pink tinge appeared on her face.  
  
"Ah, I mean, uh..." She was trying to think up a story quick. "I promise not to go that high, ok? Pleeeeeeease?" She put on a pouty face.   
  
"Ah...alright. Just don't fly too high and be careful," Harry said as he handed over his broom. Sakura gave a squeal of joy as she jumped on the broom and zoomed off. She started to do corkscrews in the air and flew around the goal posts.  
  
"Weeeeee!!!! This is fun!!!!!" Everyone was watching her as she passed by.  
  
"I think we just found our new Chaser," Fred said. Syaoran, however, just watched in horror.  
  
"She's going to hurt herself!" He grabbed Fred's broom and kicked off from the ground. Syaoran followed her as best he could. Fred's Cleansweep Seven's speed was no where near the Firebolts'.  
  
"Hmm...They arn't half bad," Alicia said. " Hey! Sakura! Catch!" She thew the Quaffle in her hands as Sakura passed by. She caught it and headed for the goal posts.   
  
"Hey, Syaoran! Let's see if you can block this!" She threw the Quaffle at the goal and it almost went in, except Syaoran did a backflip and hit it back to her. He grinned.  
  
"Ok, Sakura. You've had your fun. Come on. Let's go." Sakura groaned but did as she was told. They both flew back to the others. Syaoran handed the Cleansweep Seven back to Fred. "Ah, sorry 'bout that. Hope I didn't damage it." Fred just gawked at him. Sakura handed back the Firebolt.  
  
"Flying is really fun! Thanks for letting me borrow your broomstick, Harry," she said with a smile. Harry just stood there, speachless.   
  
"Could you two, um, wait here for a moment? I need to discuse something with my team," Harry said. He dashed off and started whispering to his team mates. Sakura tilted her head.  
  
"Wonder what they could be talking about. Do you think we did something wrong?" Syaoran just shrugged.  
  
"Nice flying, Sakura. Especially since that was yor first time on a broomstick." Sakura and Syaoran turned in surprize.  
  
"Eriol?? You saw me?" He smiled and nodded. She blushed and bit. He turned to Syaoran. "You arn't bad either. Great Keeper skills. You two would make great Qudditch players." They both turned bright shades of scarlet. Sakura saw Harry running over out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Oh, hey Eriol!" he said. He turned to Syaoran and Sakura. "Um, my team and I were discusing and we were wondering if you two might consider joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" he asked hopefully. They were lioned by the other team members.  
  
"Yah!! Syaoran, you're just as good as Wood!!!"  
  
"That was some awsome moves up there, Sakura! We could us a person like you!" Sakura and Syaoran glanced at eachother and grinned.  
  
"Sure!" they said simultainiously.   
  
  
"Wow! I can't beleve that we got on the team! This is really cool!" Sakura exclaimed. They had finished their Herbology class and were heading for Potions in the dungeons.  
  
"I just hope that you two can stay out of danger, unlike someone I know," Ron said innocently, staring directly at Harry. Harry laughed sarcasticly.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Ron. Just remember: I was the one who won us that victory in the third year!" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"I just don't understand them. I've been friends with those two since our first year, and you would think that I would know them as well. Right? But I still don't get them." Sakura laughed.  
  
"How is Potions? It sounds like it will be alot of fun," Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, you better shove that idea out of your head, Sakura. Professor Snape is anything but fun. He is about as fun as a wet balloon," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Tough, is he?" Syaoran inquired. Ron nodded. Syaoran just smirked. "Bring him on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Weeeee!!!!! Sakura and Syaoran are on the team!!! Yay!!! I think Syaoran will look sooo cool in a Gryffindor uniform!!! Heehee!! I didn't know that my CCS/HP crossover was soo good! Yay! I feel special...*sniff* This is such an honnor!!! *sniff* I think I'm going to cry!!!! No, just kidding. Anyways, thanks for the sixteen reviews I have seen so far. Hope you like the next chapter. I think it will be something like, "Syaoran vs. Snape" OOOoooooOOOooooo!!!!!!!! Cool. Ok. This is Hyperactive Kitsune signing off for now!! Bai!!! P.S. Can someone tell me what OOC and Au mean? I have seen those two things all over the place and I have no idea what they mean. 


	6. Syaoran vs Snape

Disclaimer: Of course I own CCS and HP!!!! I am CLAMP AND J.K. Rowling at the same time!! Didn't you know they were the same person? Yah!! Ha. Ha. Ha. Yah right....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 6: Syaoran vs. Snape*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, my gosh!! Harry! You didn't tell me HE was in this class!!!!" said Sakura angrily. Harry just gulped.  
  
"I-I totally forgot we had double Potions with Slytherins. I'm sorry." He smiled sheepishly. Sakura sighed and waved her hand.  
  
"It's ok. At least he is on the other side of the room," she said, jerking her head to the front of the room. Malfoy was sitting with Crabbe at a table near the front. He kept on glancing back at Sakura, which got Syaoran pissed.  
  
"Don't worry. If he tries anything, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves." Syaoran whispered to Sakura. She smiled at him and nodded. She leaned on the desk and stared at the back of Hermione's head. The low chatter of the classroom lulled her into a shallow sleep. Her eyelids drooped.  
  
"Class, now be quiet!" Snape had slammed the door open, jerking Sakura awake. "Now, since we have some new students," he glared at Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura felt a chill run down her spine. Syaoran just glared back. "I suppose we will need to go over some of the rules. There will be no foolish wand waving, nor will there be any stupid behavior. Do I make..myself..clear?" he asked in a quiet, but strict voice. He was still glaring at the two new students. Harry was, in a way, releived that Snape wasn't focusing on him anymore, but didn't want his new friends to be in his usual position.  
  
"Today class, we will be making a Silencing Solution. This potion, when given to a human, will charm their vocal cords, silencing them untill the antidote is administered. However, if given to something, OTHER than a human, this solution becomes a deadly poison to the creature. So, I suggest that any of you that have any animals here should put them away." He glanced at Neville, who gulped and slipped his toad, Treavor, into his pocket. "Now, you will copy the notes on the board while I take role. Well? Get your quils out!" he barked at them. There was a shuffling for parchement and quils and a soft scratching. Syaoran glared at Snape as he copied the board. He didn't like this greasy-haired teacher. Didn't like him at all. Minutes passed as Snape went down the list.  
  
"Sakura Kimo, Kinomu, Kinoma-" Sakura raised her hand slowly.  
  
"Um, professor? It's Kinomoto," she said in a small voice. He glared icily at her.  
  
"I know that Miss Kinomoto!! Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class! Now continue your copying!" Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Harry and Ron coughed loudly and shook their heads. She grumbled and resumed her copying. Syaoran was furrious. What kind of a guy did he think he was? That was totaly unfair! He fought to hold in the vulgar words that were dying to come out. He mumbled inoceherent words and copied the board. More silence...  
  
*SLAM!!* The class jerked their heads up. Snape had snapped his rollbook shut and stood.   
  
"Now, I hope that all of you have copied your notes down, because we will now be making our solutions. One person will get the cauldron, the other will get the ingredients. MOVE!" Sakura went to get the ingredients while Syaoran got the caulderon. Sakura met up with Harry and Hermione at the Student Cabinet.  
  
"Is Professor Snape always this mean?" Sakura asked with slight bitterness. Hermione sighed and Harry nodded.  
  
"He has never really liked anyone that's not in his house. He adores the Slytherins," Harry said.  
  
"Doesn't particularly like Gryffindors," Hermione added. Sakura huffed.  
  
"That isn't fair. He didn't even give me a chance to explain myself," Sakura exclaimed quietly. Snape glared at the them.  
  
"Excuse me! That cabinet was made to hold ingredients and is NOT to be used for socializing. Get back to your seats imediatly!!" Sakura rolled her eyes and said a quiet goodbye to Harry and Hermione. She sat in her seat and waited for Syaoran to come. She pulled her Magical Drafts and Potions Level 5 book out and flipped to the page indicated on the board. Syaoran dropped the cauldron rather loudly next to her. He whipped out his wand and got a small fire going underneath the pot. Sakura stared at the herbs and other items in front of her blankly. She let out a small yelp. She had no clue what she was doing. Hermione heard her small cry for help and turned around.  
  
"Hey, Sakura? You need any help?" she asked. Sakura nodded dumbly. Hermione laughed and started to explain to her how to cut and measure her ingredients. Syaoran paid close attention and added half a cup of Black Beetle Powder into the simmering cauldron. Snape eyed them the entire time. He finally got up and walked over. Sakura gulped as Snape loamed over them.  
  
"Miss Granger, I think Miss Kinomoto is filled in enough about how to cut her monkshood properly," he sneered. "I don't think she will be requiring your help anymore, so just go back to your seat." Hermione mouthed "sorry" to Sakura and turned back to her desk. Syaoran glared at Snape's back. "Seeing as you got some added help, I think I will test your solution later. Just hope you get it right, or you will be poisoned." He almost chuckled at Sakura's horrified expression. She could hear the Slytherins snickering at her. Syaoran was looking murderous. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Hey! It's not her fault if she needs a little help! Give her a break!!" Syaoran shouted at Snape. The class became dead silent. Snape turned around slowly and faced the boy.  
  
"Is that so? Would you rather I test your solution on YOU then?" he asked in an ice cold tone. Syaoran just glared at the greasy-haired instructor.  
  
"No, I would preffer not. I don't need you getting my robes dirty from the obvious filth on your hands," Snape's eyes flared with a hate Harry recognized as the hate Snape usually saved for him. The class started to laugh.   
  
"THIRTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!!! GET BACK TO YOUR POTIONS!!!!!!" Snape bellowed to the class. He went back to his desk and started to scribble furriously. Harry and Ron gave Syaoran a quick thumbs up and started to laugh.   
  
"Thanks. That was really nice of you," Sakura said. She smiled brightly and resumed cutting a large ferolmald plant. He grinned and added more ingredients to the cauldron.   
  
"See. He isn't so bad, once you show him you woun't be pushed around." he said quitly, still staring at Snape.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran! That was increadible!!! I've never seen Snape so shaken up!!" Ron exclaimed. Harry nodded. They were walking to their old Divination classroom for their Study of Asian Magic class.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face when you told him not to touch you? It was priceless!" Harry added. Hermione and Sakura giggled as Syaoran blushed slightly. He gave them an awkward grin.  
  
"He just got me mad. I just get pissed off at people who feel so insecure about themselves that they go around, picking on people who are better people than them," he said. The others just laughed as they assended some stairs.  
  
"So. Think you are so high and mighty, Syaoran?" asked a drawling voice behind them. They turned around to see Malfoy sneering at them. "Think you are a tough guy? You need to be taught a lesson. It is never good to mess with a Slytherin, especialy the Head of the House. You are just as bad as Potter there." He gave a small laugh.  
  
"Hey! Professor Snape got what he deserved! He had no right to deny me help!" Sakura said angrily. Malfoy's smile flickered. He then got a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, Sakura. Sticking up for your friends, I suppose? I've always like that kind of quality in a woman," he said. She gulped as he stepped closer to her. Hermione glanced at Sakura and noticed that she was taking a pink card out of her robe. Syaoran noticed this too and stepped in front of her.  
  
"Malfoy, just get out of here. We don't have to listen to this crap. I don't even want to waste my energy on a useless cause such as yourself." They laughed and headed for their class. Malfoy was furrious. *Damn that Syaoran!! I'll make him pay for that insult!* He walked away and grinned. *Hmm...Maybe Sakura can help me accomplish that...*   
  
They assended the staircase to their class. Harry and Ron noticed the room looked very different from before. It was quite a bit bigger, due to the absence of all the shelves and curtains they were used to. There were actual desks instead of pillows and tables. They also saw numerous charts and oriental paintings hanging on the walls. There was only students in the room. No sign of the two professors. They had this class with the Ravenclaws, so they sat with Eriol in the back.  
  
"Hey, Eriol!!! Guess we got this class with you then?" He smiled at Sakura and nodded. Everyone sat down. Ron seemed to have just relized Hermione was there.  
  
"Hey! Hermione! I thought you were taking Arithamancy instead of Divination! Why are you here??" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"What? You don't want me here??? I really wanted to study asian magic, but if I'm not welcome here..." Ron waved his hands.  
  
"Hey! No need to get touchy! I just thought you would be Arithmancy, I mean, you like it so much!" he exclaimed. She blushed.  
  
"Well, there was another reason I wanted to switch..."  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione turned bright red and suddenly became very interested with the floor. Sakura stared at her curiously. *Hmm...I wonder why she said that? Oooo.....Maybe she likes one of them!!!* She got a devilish grin on her face. *Well then, I will just have to find out who...hee* The door suddenly opened. Two people strolled in.  
  
"Good afternoon!! My name is Professor Yuki Tsukishiro and this is Professor Nakuru Akizuki, just in case you didn't remember us from the feast." He waved at Sakura and Syaoran, who waved back. Nakuru glanced at Eriol and smiled.   
  
"This class is different from your normal history class. We will be learning ancient wizards and oriental spells, as well as putting them to use. But, that won't start happening for a while," Nakuru said with a grin. The class let out a groan. Sakura glanced at Syaoran. Would they be learning about Clow Reed and the Clow cards? If so, would they find out about her? Sakura pondered for a while, then continued to listen to Nakuru and Yuki.   
  
"Today, we will start off with the chinese wizard, Xio Lang Hwang. So everyone, please take out a sheet of parchement and take notes." Yuki said with a smile. "Xio Lang Hwang was the first asian wizard to accomplish an elixir that gave the drinker inhanced abilities. He accomplished this around 1200 B.C. No one is really sure. He traveled all over the country. Now, while in what is now called Hong Kong, Xio...." and so continued the lecture. Everyone paid very close attention, unlike in their History of Magic class. Yuki had a surprizing ability to keep their attention. Plus, he and Professor Akizuki demonstraited some of the spells used. They went on like this for the rest of the hour.  
  
"Oh my! I seem to have run out of time! Well, I can't keep you from your lunch so, I will dismiss you. No homework, but I want you to study the notes you took today. Have a good day!" he said with a warm smile. Lavender and Parvati sighed.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! Isn't our new professor sooo cute???" Lavender squealed. Parvati just nodded. She was too busy watching their new professor. Syaoran stared at them as he walked past. How could one guy get so much attention? Sakura rushed up to the front of the room. She waited as the classroom emptied, leaving only her, Syaoran, Eriol, Ron, Hermione, Harry and the two teachers in the room.   
  
"Yuki! I didn't know you were at Hogwarts! I thought you were staying home," Sakura said. Yuki smiled.  
  
"Toya wanted someone to keep an eye on you. So, I got a job here, due somewhat to Yueh," he replied. Syaoran scowled.  
  
"That is complete nonesense! There is something going on, isn't there? Tell me! There is another reason we are here at Hogwarts, other than the fact that we have magical blood!" Yuki glanced at Nakuru. She nodded back to him. He sighed and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I need to talk to these three alone for a bit," he said. Harry nodded and looked at Sakura. She smiled back at him.  
  
"We'll meet you at lunch, ok? See you guys later!" They waved at them and left the room. A few minutes later, they were sitting in the Great Hall eatting. Harry kept glancing at the door.  
  
"Harry? You alright? You haven't touched your food." Hermione and Ron watched their friend intentivly. He sighed.  
  
"Remember what Syaoran said? 'There is something going on, isn't there? Tell me! There is another reason we are here at Hogwarts, other than the fact that we have magical blood!' What do you think is going on? Do you think it has something to do with Voldemort...?" Ron and Hermione looked at him blankly. He looked down at his food and started to prod it with his fork. What is happening this time?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you going to tell us what is going on, or will we have to find out ourselves?" Kero and Suppi were out, staring at Nakuru and Yuki. Nakuru sighed.  
  
"I think we should pay a visit to the Headmaster..."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOooo!!! Cliffhangers!!!! Hee! How fun! Making my readers go crazy trying to find out what is going to happen next! Muhahahhaahahahahaaaa!!! I am REALLY proud of this chapter!! I think it is my best chapter yet! Go me! Yay!!! Thanks to all you loyal fans out there!!! Love ya! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Ok, anyway...Here is a small blurb for the next chap. from Sakura's POV.  
  
Heyo! It's me, Mistress Sakura! I wonder what kind of news the Headmaster has for us? WHAT????? I was sent here to do WHAT????? Oh, well. I guess it's not all bad. *smile* Well, anyway., Stay tuned for the next chapter, "The Headmaster's News" You better get ready!  
  
P.S. I STILL don't know what OOC and AU mean!!! Is this some kind of weird plot against me??? Also, what does "hoe" mean? I see Sakura saying that alot, and I'm not quite sure what it means. Please, please, PLEASE tell me! 


	7. The Headmaster's News

Disclaimer: I REALLY wish I did own Syaoran, but I don't.....*sniff* I think he is the BEST! Him, Yueh, Inuyasha, Miroku, Gene Starwind, Bakura, Kaiba..... *starts to drool at the thought of all the guys....*  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter 7; The Headmaster's News*~*  
  
  
  
Yuki and Nakuru lead them all down the corridor, turning left and right so many times. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol watched the two in front of them with confused expressions. Why did they need to see the headmaster? Was it something really bad? Was it because they needed to do something? Why???  
  
"Where are we going?" Kero asked. Yuki glanced back and replied.  
  
"I told you, we are going to see the headmaster." They had arived in front of the gargoyle. Nakuru gave the password.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbees." The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside, allowing them to pass. They all stepped onto the staircase and rode it to Dumbledore's office. Sakura would have thought this room extreamly interesting, if she wasn't scared out of her wits. She glanced at the desk in front of her and gulped. The Headmaster was sitting behind it, staring directly at her. His sparkling blue eyes seemed to see right through her. Sakura's imediate reaction was that he was not someone you would want to cross. He slowly lifted himself to his feet and walked in a dignified manner to the front of his desk.   
  
"I wondered when I would be seeing you three," he said with a small grin. Sakura glanced at Eriol and Syaoran who glanced back. The professor cleared his throat and began to speak again.  
  
  
"I suppose you three are wondering why you were summoned here to this school." Syaoran scoffed.  
  
"Well, the thought had crossed our minds once or twice, yes," he said sarcasticly. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he stepped closer to them.  
  
"Thank you for your input, Mr. Li. Now, if I may continue, recient events have come to my attention. Have any of you heard of Lord Voldemort?" he asked, his face suddenly becoming serious. They shook their heads and he sighed. "Well, I guess I may have to start from the begining.  
  
"Lord Voldemort is one of the most powerful wizards of our time. Unfortunatly for us, he is a Dark Wizard. He enjoys putting misery into the hearts of everyone in this world, muggle and magic folk alike. Voldemort has vicious ambitions and will do anything and everything to get his way. He doesn't care about the people he steps on along the way, nor does he mind that he might have to kill others. He has murdered a countless number of individuals, most of which were muggles. He was in power for a while. Those were dark times then, you with me so far?" he asked. Eriol and Syaoran were dumbfounded while Sakura looked horrified.  
  
"Doesn't seem like the type of guy you would want to pick a fight with," Suppi said. Kero nodded in agreement.   
  
"Is this guy still around?" Kero questioned. Dumbledore frowned slightly and walked back to his desk.  
  
"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Fifteen years ago, Voledemort met his dimise at the hands of a young boy. He wasn't dead," he added, correctly interpreting Sakura's face. "He had experimented on himself to prevent it, and it seems that he suceeded. He continued living, although he was encreadibly weak. Five years ago, he tried to gain immortality by stealing the Sorcerer's Stone. This attenmpt, was thwarted by the same boy and he did not recieve the elixer he needed. Voldemort then went into hiding for a while. Then, last year, he came back as strong as ever. I fear he might try to take the life of the one who defeated him all those years ago." he added with a sigh.  
  
"Who might that be, professor?" Eriol asked curiously. Dumbledore gazed over the rim of his half-moon specticals.  
  
"That young boy, was Harry Potter." Sakura let out a small gasp. Syaoran's eyes widened and Eriol looked slightly stunned.  
  
"Harry Potter? Is it the same Harry we know? The one in Gryffindor?" Sakura asked in a disbelieving voice. Dumbledore nodded quietly. Her eyes widened. "Really? How did he do it?"  
  
"I cannot tell you. If Harry wishes to disclose that information with you, then he will tell you. I think it only proper that he tell who he wants to."   
  
"But, what does any of that have to do with us?" Syaoran asked. The Headmaster turned to them.  
  
"The Clow Cards that are in the hands of Sakura here, are well known for their magical abilities. I thought that Harry would be safer if we had you three at this school. I'm really sorry if this seems like we are using you. I just wanted to take some extra measures in this case." Sakura smiled.  
  
"It is ok with me. I really don't mind having to protect a friend or anyone. How about you two," she said, turning to Eriol and Syaoran. "Do you two mind?" Eriol smiled and shook his head. Syaoran shook his head rather forcfully. He DID feel like they were being used, but if Sakura was going to, he needed to be there to help and protect her.  
  
"Kero? Do you mind?" The small guardian puffed his chest out and replied.  
  
"I don't mind at all! I go where ever I am needed!" he said with a small glint in his eye. Sakura giggled. Yuki smiled.  
  
"I'm with you all the way, Sakura!" Nakuru gave a small squeal and shouted.  
  
"I'm sure that Toya would want me to help you, Sakura!!!" Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Suppi sighed.  
  
"I guess I must be with you also. I don't see the point, but I agree." Dumbledore smiled brightly.  
  
"There is just one more thing. I don't want Harry to know just yet. I will tell him in due time, I just feel it would be better for him if he didn't know. Besides, the whole school would know at the same time. Just keep this quiet for now."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Jeeze! It's almost the end of lunch! What in the world do they need to talk about??" Harry exclaimed. Hermione shugged.  
  
"I don't see why you are getting so worked up about it. I'm sure they will tell us all about it when they get back," she said. Harry grumbled but knew she was right. Why WAS he getting so worked up about nothing? He heard the doors open and turned to see. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol walked into the Great Hall. Eriol said goodbye and strolled off to the Ravenclaw table. Syaoran and Sakura were talking as they aproched the table.  
  
"Hello. You three took an awful long time. Lunch is almost over, so you better hurry if you want a bite," Ron said. Sakura rushed over to the table and started to grab at everything in sight.  
  
"Hey! That's my robe!!!"   
  
"Oops...Sorry..." Syaoran slowly shook his head in amusement. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Sakura.  
  
"So, what did the professors want to talk to you three about?" Harry asked. Sakura gulped down her food and replied.  
  
"They just wanted to see if we were getting along and stuff like that, seeing as how we were new too." Harry eyed her suspiciously. Hermione didn't quite agree with the story either.  
  
"You talked THAT long about school? You didn't talk about anything else?" Sakura hesitated.  
  
"N-nope! Heh heh...um, nothing else!" Syaoran hastily changed the subject.  
  
"Uh, Harry! You got any idea who is going to be team captian this year?" Harry sighed. It didn't look like they would talk about anything else.  
  
"No, we haven't yet. We better get going to History of Magic." Sakura let out a sigh of relief and got up. She stuffed another piece of cake in her mouth and ran off to join the others.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's the professor?" Syaoran asked. They had been sitting for ten minutes and nothing had happened. Ron let out a long yawn.  
  
"Better get used to this. Might as well start sleeping now before he comes in." He yawned again. "Great class to catch up on sleep." Harry chuckled while Hermione scowled.  
  
"If you don't pay attention, you will never get the information for the O.W.L.'s!!! We're taking them this year, remember???" Ron smacked himself on the table.  
  
"Oh, no. I forgot about those!! Awww...."  
  
"What are O.W.L.'s?" asked Sakura.  
  
"O.W.L's, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, are tests that students in fith year and higher take. They make sure you have been learning what you are supposed to," Hermione said. Sakura sighed. She glanced to the blackboard in the front of the room and gasped. Professor Binns had floated in and began to start the class as usual.  
  
''Good afternoon, class. Today we will-" he began, but was interupted by a loud, high pitched scream, followed by an even louder crash. Sakura, with her ever present fear of ghosts, had screamed and fallen backward into the desk behind her. Syaoran immediatly rose to his feet and was at her side in a heartbeat. Harry also rushed over. Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the class stared as Syaoran tried to revive his friend.  
  
"Wh-what happened??" Harry stamered. Syaoran didn't look up.  
  
"She's afraid of ghosts. Is that, that ghost our teacher??" Harry nodded as Professor Binns glided twards them.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" he asked in a wheezy voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, professor. Sakura has a fear of ghosts, and she must have been frightened by you," Syaoran answered. "She shold be alright. It was just a bump on the head, I hope." Sakura groaned and shook her head slightly.   
  
"Owwww.....My head hurts like hell!!! Syaoran? What happened?" Sakura's green eyes flashed across the professor's face. "WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped to her feet and backed up against the wall, still screaming.  
  
"Sakura!!!! SAKURA!!! Stop screaming!!!! Argh..." Syaoran was reaching the end of his line. He finally snapped. "SAKURA NO BAKA!!!!!!!! DAMARU!!!!!!" Sakura stoped crying and stared at him in confusion. So did everyone else in the room. He blushed a deep crimson and took a deep breath.  
  
"That ghost is our teacher. There is nothing to worry about. Please just sit down." Sakura stared at him for a few more seconds, but nodded silently. She turned to the class and bowed.  
  
"I am deeply sorry that I caused such a loud and unnesasary disturbance in this class. I sincerly hope you will forgive me." She rose and blushed as she took her seat. Syaoran sighed and slumped down into his seat as well. Hermione stared at Sakura and Syaoran with deep interest. *Sakura has an interesting personality. I feel this is going to be an interesting year....*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry about my out burst in class today. Hope I didn't disrupt anything," Sakura said as they walked down the corridors. Her eyes hadn't left the floor ever since they had exited the classroom. Harry felt kind sorry for her. She looked so miserable.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it! That was probibly the most excitment we have had since.....well, come to think of it, I think that was the ONLY exitement we have ever had in that class," Ron said with a laugh. Harry and Hermione started to laugh as well. Syaoran stared at them with a strange expression, and Sakura only managed to get a small grin out.  
  
"Don't worry about it. The only thing that I am wondering about is, how in the world did you get about the school without once seeing a ghost? There must be hundreds of them here!" Hermione exclaimed. They walked up the staircase to the third floor for their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Sakura shrugged. Hermione got lost in thought as they walked into their classroom.   
Professor Moody was nothing like the Moody Harry knew last year. He jumped as they walked in. Harry was strongly reminded of Professor Qurriel. His eyes darted aorund the room, as if he was watching for something. Moody looked extreamly parinoid and clenched the arms of his chair tightly, as though he might die if he let go.   
  
"This guy seems worried about something, ne?" Sakura stared at the man at the front of the room. Seamus Figgin and Dean Thomas were the last ones to arrive. As they walked through the door, Dean slammed it shut and causing a loud crash to echo through the room. The professor's eyes widened in fear as he screamed and lept to his feet.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!!!!!!! They're out to get me!!!! MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Moody yelled as he scrambled for the door. Not managing to figure out how the doorknob worked, he stepped back and shouted an incantation. It gave off a deafing bang and blew the door to splinters. He clamored out of the class and ran down the hall, where he tripped and fell down a staircase. The class was still watching the door as Professor McGonagall appeared in the doorframe with a class of first year Ravenclaws at her feet.  
  
"What in the world happened? Where is Professor Moody?" she said with an astonished voice. Seamus rose to his feet.  
  
"I think you might find Professor Moody at the bottom of the stairs, Professor," he said. He stiffled a laugh. He tried to hold in another one, but found himself in a fit of hysterical laughter. The whole class soon joined him. Professor McGonagall stared at them in annoyance as the Ravenclaws started to laugh as well, their voices filling the halls.  
  
"Alright!! That is enough of that! Ravenclaws! Get back into the classroom immediatly!" she shouted. The first-years stopped laughing at once and hurried to do as the professor said. She turned to the Gryffindors as her class shuffled into their room. "All of you will follow me to the dormitory. If I find out that this was one of you...."  
  
"I swear Professor! The man is just nuts!!'' Lavender said, reciving more chuckling. She glared at them, but there was a faint twinkle in her eyes. She turned and waited outside as they filed out into the hall. Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Moody's finally cracked. Too bad. I kind hoped he would stay." Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, at least we know that they can't get Lockhart back here. That's a relief." Hermione looked beside herself.  
  
"Oh, damnit!! Who knows how long we will have to go without a teacher!!!! This is horrible!!" Ron turned to her.  
  
"Uh, Hermione? That's the point! No teacher equals no homework! This is a dream come true!" She turned to him in discust.  
  
"It figures you would act that way, Mr. I Don't Care About My Grades Going Down Due To The Absence Of a Teacher!!! Argh!!! Who knows what valuable information I won't recive!!! Oh, if I get a bad grade on the O.W.L.'s, I'm blaming you Ron!!!" Ron was shocked.  
  
"Me?!?!? Why in the world would you blame me?!?!? I didn't do anything!!! If you want to blame someone, blame Dean! He was the one who-"  
  
"Oh I don't care if it was him!!!!!! I'm still blaming you!" interrupted Hermione. She and Ron both muttered simultainiusly.  
  
"Stupid."   
  
Harry, Sakura and Syaoran all stared at the bickering two. Harry bit his tongue to keep from laughing.  
  
"Do they always fight like this?" she asked, a small laugh tinting her voice. Syaoran stared at them with an amused expression. Harry finally let out a small laugh.  
  
"Yah. I know I shouldn't laugh, but they fight like a married couple!" Hermione and Ron both shot him death glares.  
  
"WHAAAAAT??????" Harry gulped and loosened the tie around his neck.  
  
"Ah heh....We should be getting near the Common Room now. Let me just run ahead and check." Harry then speed off to the front of the crowd. Ron cracked his nuckles.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Harry Potter! You get back here and tell me exactly what what you said!!!" he shouted as he sped ahead. Sakura had to control her laughter with the palm of her hand. Syaoran watched the two boys running down the hall as Professor McGonagall caught up with them.  
  
"Syaoran? Sakura? You two are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, correct?" Sakura and Syaoran nodded, wondering what this could be about. "Well, congradulations for making it to our team. I am sure you won't let us down." Sakura and Syaoran blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you, professor," they said in unison. The Professor nodded lightly and spoke again.  
  
"Yes, well, I just wanted to inform you that you will be playing in the first match of the year this friday. You will be playing against the Ravenclaw team, so I intrust you will play your hardest. Please notify the rest of your team mates of the match." Sakura nodded as the Head of her House walked away to the ront of the line. Sakura turned to her friends.  
  
"Well, guess we have a match to look forward to!" Syaoran nodded.  
*~*~*  
Out in the dark depths of the Forbbiden Forest, a monster lay in wait of his minion. He was growing impatient. That foul excuse for a human had taken much longer than he should. Finally, a horse wheezing could be heard as a short, cloaked figure walked into the clearing where his master had been waiting.  
  
"M-Master! Forgive me for my, uh, lateness. I, um, was held up by a monsterious spider and I-"  
  
"Silence! I will not tollerate any excuses from you Wormtail! I only hope you have news for me from that wretched school." the master hissed. He tapped his long, bony fingers against a gnarled tree, his red eyes narrowing in annoyance. Wormtail gulped and fingered his robe nerviously.  
  
"Y-y-yes, Master. Although, n-nothing m-much is happening. Three new students have been tr-transfered from Japan. One is in Ravenclaw and the others are-"  
  
"I do not need to hear of this!!!! This has nothing to do with me OR Harry Potter!! Gahh!! Blast that Dumbledore. He managed to take the dementors out of Azkaban and allied himself with the giants!!! Wormtail!! Give me news about Harry Potter!! NOW!!!" Wormtail jumped in fright and fell to the ground. He covered his head and bent to the dirt floor.  
  
"My Lord Voldemort!!" he pleaded. "All I could find out was that he has a Quidditch match this friday versus the Ravenclaws!!! That was all I could figure out!! Please don't punish me!!!" Voldemort raised his wand, but hesitated. He set it down again.   
  
"It seems you did well, Wormtail. That information is perfect for my plan..." he said. He rose an made a quick movement with his wand. Immediatly, hundreds of dementors flooded the area. Wormtail twitched as they crowded around him, their effect taking control. "Unfortunatly, you were late, so you must be puniched. Crucio!!!'' Wormtail's painful screams filled the forest, frightening birds from their perches. It had become clear again. Lord Voldemort had returned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Chapter 7 finally completed!! I am soooooo sorry for the long delay! I had soo mutch difficulty getting ideas for this story. I am really behind on my other story too. The long delay was also due to the fact that I got Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for the PC!!!!!!!! Hooorraayy!!! I beat it in three days!!! I really liked it!! Anyone who wants to know about it can just ask!! Ok, anyway.....  
  
I would like to thank Draka Dracula for the History of Magic class idea. I really had forgotten about Sakura's fear of ghosts. Thankies to all the reviewers out there who take time out of their busy lives to read my story. Actually, I have this story all planned out and have the 6th and 7th years in mind. I got this really cool idea for the end of this year, although, it is kinda sad. One of the characters DIES!!!!! Dumdum dummmmmm...... Well, supposedly dies. I don't know if I will let him/her live or not. *Evil laughter* I personally like the idea and I think I'm going to do it, but I need some help. I really need to know if the Void card is in Sakura's hands and what it does. My ending depends greatly on it. It would help! And if the Void card dosen't do anything, all the better!! I haven't seen the movie OR the real anime. I've been forced to watch the edited Cardcaptors!!!! NOOOOOO!!!! Well, if anyone knows anything about the Void card, it would be appreciated.  
  
Anyways.... The next chapter of The New Students is called, "Secrets Revealed!" You better get ready!! 


	8. Secrets Revealed!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter. Boring, boring BORING!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest of the Gryffindor team stumbled through the portrait hole covered in dryed mud. Syaoran, the new team captain, had called a practice on the night right before their match with Ravenclaw. Sakura glared bleary eyed at Syaoran.  
  
"I really think you are going to kill me, Li Syaoran!" she exclaimed. He just turned his head as they climbed the stairs.   
  
"Ah, you just need to shape up, Sakura! That was a great work out!!!" he said with a grin. Harry chuckled.  
  
"You strongly remind me of our old captain. He was always trying to work us to death." They had reached the top of the stairs and parted into their seperate dormitories. Sakura said good night to Syaoran and Harry and followed Katie and Alicia to bed. She slumped into her feathery bed and pulled the covers over her head. Hermione was still up, at least Sakura assumed she was. Her curtains were closed, but there was still a faint light piercing the cloth. She shrugged and glanced over at her bedside table. There, lighted by the moon's soft beams, were pictures from home. Her eyes shifted from one picture to the next, each bringing back close memories. She saw a picture with her, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran. Sakura smiled as she remembered the day Meiling left. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them again and her eyes fell on picture that gave her heart a tug. She sat up in her bed and lifted the picture carefully.  
  
Sakura stared at her mother's soft, loving eyes. Nadeshiko silently smiled warmly up at her daughter. Sakura embraced her mother's face with her thumb tenderly as her eyes became glassy.  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright?" Sakura jumped and quickly rubed her eyes.  
  
"Oh! Hermione! Did I wake you up?" Hermione got up and leaned over Sakura's shoulder. She shook her head in reply.  
  
"Nope. I was up reading about the spanish wizard Professor Binns was talking about. Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the picture in Sakura's hands. Sakura blushed slightly.  
  
"This.....this is my mom." Hermione's eyes lit up with intrest.  
  
"Wow, she is very pretty. You see her often?" Sakura hesitated and lowered her head so that you couldn't see her eyes.  
  
"She's....she's not here anymore..." Hermione's face fell as she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be nosey, but how old were you?"  
  
"She died when I was three. I don't remember that much," Sakura replied. She glanced at Hermione. "I do still wonder what my life would have been like with her." Hermione stared back at her, deep concern in her eys.  
  
"Do you miss her?" Sakura thought about this for a while, then smiled brightly.  
  
"I guess I do. But I don't feel lonely at all. I have my father, my brother, and all of my friends!" Hermione smiled back at Sakura and yawned.  
  
"Well, that's good. You better get to sleep now, you got a big game after school tomorrow!!" Sakura laughed slightly and said good night. She buried herself in the covers and slowly drifted to sleep, thanking God that she had such good friends.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Out in the depths of the Forbidden Forest, Lord Voldemort waited for Wormtail. A hair raising howl could be heard as Wormtail tripped into the clearing. Voldemort's cold, blazing red eyes focused on the poor man.  
  
"Report Wormtail. Is everything ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"Y-yes my Lord. Everything w-w-will be ready for tomorrow," Wormtail stammered. He figgeted un-comfortably as a growling noise issued out from the darkness, followed by a horrible crunching sound. Voldemort, however, was not affected by the horrible sounds of the forest.   
  
"Than I trust that you will be able to get into position?" Voldemort inquried. Wormtail gulped.  
  
"Y-yes, of course, Master..." Voldemort let an evil smile curl around his thin lips.  
  
"Watch out Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort has come for you.''  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura..."   
  
A strange voice echoed in her mind. 'Who could that be?'  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Sakura shifted beneath her covers.   
  
"Leave me alone...I need my sleep!" That voice was getting quite annoying. *Poke* *Poke*   
  
'Oh great! Now someone thinks it's funny to poke me in the back of the head!!' *Poke*   
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"SAKURA!" Sakura's eyes snapped open as Hermione through the covers off her. Sakura rubbed the back of her head and sat up slowly. She glanced at Hermione and saw that she was fully dressed in her black school robes.  
  
"Whaaaat?"   
  
"Class is starting in twenty minutes!!"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Yah! So hurry up!!" Sakura dashed out of bed, mumbling japanese non-stop under her breath. She tore open her trunk and started flinging clothes in every direction. When she finally managed to get her robes on, she dashed down the staircase and ran right into Harry, Ron and Syaoran. Hermione walked calmly down the stairs and stiffled a laugh at the sight below.  
  
Sakura was sprawled over all three of the boys, all of whom were still dased due to the impact. Sakura jumped up and apoligised, but started to yell at them for making her late.  
  
"Late? For what?" Ron asked while picking himself off the floor.   
  
"My classes!! I've only got ten minutes to get to class now!!!" she replied angrily. Syaoran ducked down behind Harry and Ron for a moment, reamerging with a very red face and a strained smile. Ron and Harry, however, were staring at Sakura in confusion. Ron checked his watch again.  
  
"Classes?" he repeated. "But classes don't start for another hour!" Sakura stared at him with a weird expression.  
  
"What?" she asked shortly. She spun around and glared at Hermione who was pointing to Syaoran.  
  
"He made me do it! Don't blame me!!" she squealed. At this. Syaoran backed out of the room quietly.  
  
"Oh no you don't!! You get back here!! You cost me valuable sleeping time!!" With that, she chased him around the room and out the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was having a fit.  
  
"Little ruffiens! Just go ahead and barge right through me as though I was just a common door!" she shouted angrily to their retreating backs.   
  
"Well, you are sort of a door..." Ron muttered. Harry and Hermione stiffled another fit of laughter. As soon as they were out of an earshot, they burst out laughing. They continued to laugh as they made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*  
"Hey Ron. What's on the agenda for today?" Harry asked. Ron rumaged around for his schedule.  
  
"Er...Hang on. Oh! Umm....Double Potions with Slytherins. Then we got Herbology. Break and only Asian Magic afer that. School ends early for the Quidditch match," Ron replied.  
  
"We have Asian Magic today? Good. I need to ask one of the professors about yesterday's lecture..." Hermione said. Sakura sighed.   
  
"I HATE potions. My mixtures always end up funny... Well, at least we can meet up with Eriol at break." Syaoran nodded while cutting up his pancake. "Eugh... That Malfoy kid keeps staring at me... It's kinda freaky..." Sakura said. Syaoran scowled and Harry tightened his grip on his fork. She didn't notice, but yawned loudly. A bell tolled loudly from the depths of the castle. Hermione looked up from her book.  
  
"Well, guess that means that it's time for our classes!" They rose from their seats and made there way through the large crowd of people blocking the doorway.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
Potions class was very depressing. They had been mixing a rather difficult potion called the Potamier Potion, which would help increase one's seeing ability, when Neville melted another cauldron. The potion spilled all over the floor, drenching Neville in the acid green solution. To add insult to injury, he sprouted tiny little eyeballs all over his body making the Slytherins laugh horridly throughout class. Sakura watched on helplessly as Neville was ushered away to the Hospital Wing, taking with him detention and fifty points from Gryffindor. She was immensly relived to get out of that class and out into the fresh air. Herbology went by with nothing really exciting happening. Sakura and the others ran into Eriol on the castle grounds during the break.  
  
"Hey, Eriol! How have you been?" Sakura asked cheerfully. Eriol gave her a small smile and replied.  
  
"Nothing worth speaking of, I'm afraid. Although, I am looking forward to our Asian Magic class today," he said with a mysterious smile. Hermione eyed him.  
  
"Oh, really? What sort of thing or person is getting you so worked up?" Eriol gave her a smile that sent a red flush over her cheeks.  
  
"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprize, now would I?" Ron watched Hermione and Eriol talking. He suddenly felt a pang of jelousy. Why was he getting so much attention from Hermione?   
  
"BONG! BONG!" The bell signaling the end of break was clanging loudly throughout the grounds.   
  
"Guess that means we better get going. Our class is all the way up in the North Tower and it will take us some time to walk up there," Harry said. With that, they left to the castle, Hermione and Eriol chatting away about asian history. Ron shot Eriol a nasty look, unseen by anyone.  
  
The classroom was in a loud and figgity mood. The Quidditch match was only a few short hours away!  
  
"Ok class. Settle down. I know you guys are excited abou the Quidditch match this afternoon," Yukito said with a smile. "But I need to get through this one tiny talk before the hour is up." The class slowly quieted to a low lull as Nakuru stepped forward, book in hand.   
  
"Today, we will be learning about one of the most powerful sorcerers ever. I am talking of course, about Clow Reed." Sakura shot her head up and stared at Nakuru with a somewhat horrified expression as she continued the lecture.   
  
"Clow Reed made many important magical advances, but is most famous for the creation of what? Anyone?" Hermione's hand shot up, nearly smaking Ron in the face.  
  
"The Clow Cards professor. Fifty two cards, each with outstanding power," she recited. Sakura shot Syaoran a worried look. He stared back at her with concern etched on his face.   
  
"Outstanding. Five points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me why these cards are so unique?" To everyone's surprize, Hermione didn't raise her hand this time. Instead, Eriol slowly raised his hand in the air.  
  
"They are a combination of Eastern and Western magic, quite uncommon back in those days," he said. Yuki smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"Quite right. Five points to Ravenclaw! Today, we will be studying about the Clow Cards and their two guardians," Yuki said. He then went into a talk about the guardians who drew power from the sun and moon. Harry was facinated by the whole lecture. He started to imagine what the two guardians looked like when a familiar sound ran through the room.  
  
"Oh, my!" Nakuru exclaimed. "Lost track of time! Study the notes you took today for a quiz on tuesday!" she said to the class' retreating backs.  
  
"Good luck Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in the upcomming Quidditch match!!" Yuki added. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol walked quickly down the stairs to their dormitories.  
  
At the Entrance Hall, Eriol left to go to the Ravenclaw dormitory.   
  
"See you guys at the game!" Eriol said as he assended a another staircase and walked through an archway to the right.  
  
When they reached the Common Room, Harry, Syaoran and Sakura changed into their scarlet Quidditch robes and headed out to the grounds. Ron and Hermione wished them luck as they went down locker rooms where the rest of their team was waiting.  
  
"Hiya Harry! Hope you didn't loose that wonderful skill after this immensly long break now!" Fred Weasley said with his arm slung over Harry's shoulders. George came up on the other side of Harry and slapped him on the back so hard that it knocked his glasses askew.   
  
"Ha! As if skill such as his would leave him in his time of need! I think we have this game in the bag!" George said. Sakura smiled as Syaoran beckoned them to the field. Harry was a bit nervious. It HAD been a long time sence he had played in a Quidditch match. As the Gryffindor team walked out to the middle of the field, the croud erupted with a loud cheer.  
  
"And here comes the Gryffindor team!!! We have two new additions this year, Mr. Syaoran Li who I hear is an excillent Keeper, and Miss Sakura Kinomoto! Our newest Chaser! Not a bad looker is she now..."  
  
"JORDAN!!!"  
  
"Sorry!" Lee Jordan, the Weasley twin's friend, was doing the announcing for this match under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry glanced up at the stands nerviously. He also stole peeks at Sakura and Syaoran, both of whom looked quite nautious.   
  
"Harry!" He spun around to see Cho Chang waving at him. He felt his face burning up as he waved weakly back. "Good luck!"  
  
"Yah...Good luck..."  
  
"Mount your brooms please!" Madam Hooch commanded. Harry swung on to his Firebolt with a determined look on his face.   
  
"On my whistle then!" She blew her silver whistle and the game had begun!  
  
"Quaffle taken by Sakura! Wow! I've never seen such flying!-throws it to Katie Bell, narrowly missing a bludger sent her way by a Ravenclaw beater- Katie throws it to Alicia Spinnet - back to Sakura - zooms to the Ravenclaw posts and throws the Quaffle! - Keeper Finchley dives and.... GRYFFINDOR'S SCORE!!" There was a lot of cheering from Gryffindor supporters and lots of hissing and booing, mainly from the Slytherins. Harry sped past their goal posts to check up on Syaoran.  
  
"How's it going, Syaoran?" he shouted.  
  
"I'm BORED!" came Syaoran's tired reply. Harry laughed a bit as he gained a bit of altittude and becan to scan the area for the Snitch. He could see Cho below him, following his every move. That's when he got the feeling. Something was comming. He turned his head to face the Forbidden Forest, almost sure that a monster or something would come bursting out. He shook it off and continued to search for the Snitch.  
  
"Ravenclaw in possession! Chaser Jimmy Tran headed for the Gryffindor goal posts - Katie closes in on Jimmy - she's going to take - no! Jimmy makes a Reverse Pass to fellow Chaser Angela Duffer! - Angela dives under Katie and heads for the goal posts! She throws it - come on Syaoran! Block! - YES! Excillent save by Keeper Syaoran!" Lee yelled. "Score is still ten to zero, Gryffindor lead." Harry cheered quietly as he continued his search for the Snitch. Down in the stands, Ron and Hermione were joined by Nakuru, Yuki and, to Ron's displeasure, Eriol. Eriol had Kero hidden in his cloak pocket while Nakuru held Suppi.  
  
"Oh! Professor Tsukishiro! Professor Akizuki! Eriol! Hello!" Hermione said. They all smiled as Yuki put a pair of binoculars to his glasses.  
  
"Harry is a very talented Seeker. So is that Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang," Yuki said.   
  
"Harry looks almost bored up there," Hermione said as she watched Harry through the binoculars.   
  
"Sakura's quite a player!" Kero whispered quietly in Eriol's ear. He nodded in response. All of a sudden, he had an omminous feeling. He turned to the Forbidden Forestwith a frown on his face.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong?" Ron asked. Eriol turned to him and shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing..." he mumbled. He turned his attention to the match, hoping that his gut feeling was wrong.  
  
"OK!! Amazing game so far!! The score is forty to twenty, Gryffindor lead!!" Lee bellowed out to the esstatic crowd. "Gryffindor in possession! Quaffle taken by Sakura and she takes it to the Ravenclaw goal! Uh oh! Sakura better watch out!! Chasers Angela and Simon Birch of Ravenclaw seem to be closing in - Sakura seems to have spotted them, as she is pulling up - looks like Simon is about to get the Quaffle - Oh my god!! That was a spectacular Porskoff Ploy to fellow Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell below!! Katie has the Quaffle and - wait a moment! Was that the Snitch??"  
  
Katie had to swerve at a very sharp angle to avoid a small, shinny golden ball that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Harry's heart lept as he turned his broom to the Ravenclaw end at full speed. He finally saw it hovering around the goal posts. He glanced back and saw Cho was hot on his tail. Harry took a turn and pelted after the Snitch, twisting and turning to avoid the other players. The Snitch, trying it's best not to be captured, pulled up and began soaring high above the action of the game. Harry followed it - he was closing in, only a few feet away....  
  
Suddenly, Harry and the rest of the Quidditch players on the field were knocked off their broomsticks by a sudden and very strong gust of wind. Harry had managed to grab a hold of his broomstick, but he was one of the only ones to do so. All the other players were falling to the ground.   
  
"SAKURA!" Yuki and Eriol shouted. She was falling at a horribly fast speed. Sakura realized that she needed to use her magic, even if it was against Dumbldore's wishes, or else she was going to have an uncomfortable meeting with the floor.  
  
"Release the Seal!!!" she shouted, her sealing wand comming out. "Fly!" Two gigantic wings burst from her back as she looked at the other players falling. Yuki and Kero transformed as well and started to fly about, catching players in mid air. Eriol nodded to Nakuru and Suppi who nodded back transforming into their true forms. They too began flying around and catching the falling players. Ron and Hermione watched, dumfounded, as their two professors did a strange transformation and started to fly! Harry too, watched them fly about while clinging for dear life on his broomstick.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt a horribly familiar feeling that sent chills up his spine. He turned his head forcibly to see the forest, but almost let go of his broom at the sight before him: hundreds of dementors came pouring out of the Forbidden Forest in a silent black flood. Even though they were far away, Harry and the rest of the school could feel their cold effect taking hold. He could hear his mother pleading in his ear, the cold penitrating his skin. He fought to stay awake as the dementors closed in. All of a sudden, he lost heart. His fingers began to slip as he closed his eyes, finally giving in to the intense screaming in his ear.  
  
"HARRY!!" Sakura shouted. She watched through nearly closed eyes as he plummeted to the ground. She shook her head and dived down in an effort to break his fall. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she stretched her arms out and caught Harry. Sakura fought to pull both herself and Harry to safety, but as the dementors closed in, she lost all of her strength and they both fell to the floor. As a last effort to keep Harry safe, Sakura turned around so that she would break Harry's fall. Syaoran watched in horror from Kero's back as Harry and Sakura plumeted to the ground.  
  
"SAKURA!!"  
  
Sakura could feel herself falling, but didn't know where she was. It was like an endless sea of darkness had swallowed her up and was not willing to let go. The last thing she heard before she lost conciousness was someone screaming her name...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Man, I thought they BOTH had it then..."  
  
"Yah. Do you know who those two people with wings were? And those two beasts."  
  
Sakura was greatly confused. 'Where the heak am I?' she asked herself. She opened her syes with difficulty; they felt as heavy as bricks.  
  
"Sakura! You're awake!" Sakura turned her head and saw Syaoran bending over her. He looked like he hadn't slept in days; his eyes were pink and his face looked a bit dirty.  
  
"S-Syaoran?" He nodded. She turned her head and stared at the numerous people around her bed. It took her a while before she realized that it was Eriol, Ron, Hermione and professors Yuki and Nakuru with Suppi sitting on her shoulder. Kero was sitting on her chest with a realived expression on his little face. His eyes started to water.  
  
"OH SAKURA!!!!!" Kero said as he launched himself around Sakura's neck. "I thought you were a gonner!!!! *sob* I was so WORRIED!!!!!" Sakura stared down at him in shock.  
  
"K-Kero!! I-I....What's going on?" she said. She was having a hard time stringing two words together, let alone know what they were talking about.   
  
"You were knocked out from the dementors that came on to the field," Eriol explained. Sakura stared at him blankly.  
  
"What? Owww.....What field? And what's a dementor?" Thinking made her head hurt.  
  
"You don't remember?" asked Hermione. "Well, considering your fall, it's pretty extrordinary that you are even talking to us now. You remember the Quidditch match at all?" Sakura tried to piece together the little memories that shot about in her mind.  
  
"Quidditch match...Against Ravenclaw...?" They all nodded. "I...I remember cold...and....HARRY!! Where's Harry?? What happened to him???" she demended. Ron answered her.  
  
"He's fine. Luckly, you two weren't that far from the ground so you didn't recive major injuries. He's still knocked out though..." Ron's voice trailed off.  
  
"Uggghhhh....My...head..." A groan from the bed next to her's told them that Harry had just awoken. Ron and Hermione rushed to his side.  
  
"Oh my God! Harry! Are you ok?"  
  
"Errr...If you can call hitting the ground at about 100 meteres per hour ok, than I'm just peachy," Harry said in a groggy voice. Everyone save Sakura laughed weakly.   
  
"What happened? I remember closing in on the Snitch, and the next thing I know I'm here in the hospital wing." Ron took the liberty of explaining what had occured the day before.  
  
"...and then a bunch of dememntors came out of the forest! You hung on your broom for a while, but you let go or something, cuz the next thing I knew, Sakura was flying down to save you!" Harry listened in silence. He turned to Sakura abruptly and asked her about it.  
  
"How did you sprout wings? I didn't think you could do Switching Spells." He turned to the professors. "And what did you two do? Transfigure, or something? AND, what were those two beasts that appeared out of now where?" Sakura glanced from Syaoran's to Eriol's face and sighed.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to keep this a secret, but I guess it's no use hidding it anymore. You remember the Clow Cards we were discusing in Asian Magic class today? Well, I have the Clow Cards. Yuki is one of the guardians and so is Kero here," Sakura explained. Harry, Ron, Hermione stared at her blankly. Hermione broke the long silence.  
  
"Wait. So, you're telling me that the powerful cards that Clow Reed himself created are in your possession? That our professor and some stuffed animal are the all powerful guardians of the cards??" Hermione practicly yelled.  
  
"Hey! Watch who you're callin' a stuffed animal Missy!" Sakura shushed Kero and turned to Hermione.  
  
"I guess it would be hard to believe, but it's true. I could show you them, if I had my robes. So, I guess I'll show you when I get outa here," Sakura said. When everyone was still giving her blank looks, she sighed and nodded to Kero. He nodded back and jumped off the bed and transformed. Hermione gasped and Ron jumped back in surprize.  
  
"So it's true then... You do have the Clow Cards, or else the guardians wouldn't be here," Harry thought out loud. Ron suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Wait. There are only two guardians of the Clow Cards, right? Than, who were those other two people?" Ron asked.  
  
"I beleve I can answer that," Eriol said calmly. "You see, I am one of the reincarnations of Clow Reed himself. Therefore, I inherited some of his magical abilities. I created Nakuru and Suppi to be my guardians in the way that Kero and Yueh are Sakura's  
guardians," he explained. There was silence of a moment.  
  
"Really? Wow. That's kinda cool!" Ron said. "I never really heard anything like this before, but it's still cool!" Everyone laughed. Harry spoke up again after the laughter died out.  
  
"That is kinda cool, but that still leaves one question un-answered. Why are you guys here?"   
  
"Well..." Sakura glanced at Syaoran who nodded in reply. "Well, the truth is, Dumbledore was having suspicions about Lord Voldemort," Ron flinched at the sound of his name. "He invited us to come here, just in case Voldemort did try something. He thought our magic may be able to protect you Harry, seeing as you're the one he's after..." Her voice trailed off. Harry listened in silence. If Dumbledore was worried enough to the point where he summoned the keeper of the Clow Cards, than something must be happening. Something big...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!I am soooooooooooooooo sorry about the really long delay!!! Please forgive me!!! I hope that this extra long chapter packed with Quidditch action will make it up to you guys!!! I have just gotten really busy with my running practices cutting into my free time. Plus, I was almost forcing myself to drag myself to the computer. Anyway, sorry again. I couldn't really get out the emmotions I wanted to in that first scene with Hermione and Sakura. It was suposed to be like a female bonding moment, but it didn't turn out the way I planned. Oh well. Don't worry people!! Much more action to come in the next chapters!! This is where we really get to have some fun!!! I'm not sure what is going to happen n the next chapter... Havn't thought about it yet. Sorry! Well, hope to get the next chapter out to ya soon!!! Bai!!! 


	9. Holiday Woes

Disclaimer: If you really want to read a disclaimer, just look back on chapters 1-8, ok?  
  
A/N: I was actually going to have this and the next chapter as one, but I thought it too long, so I cut it in half. Hope that's ok with everyone!  
*~*Chapter 9: Holiday Woes*~*  
By the time Harry and Sakura had been realised from the Hospital Wing, everyone in Hogwarts knew at least part of Sakura's story. She became the "new celebrity", to put it in Snape's words. Sakura was constantly being badgered into showing off her powers whenever she walked through the halls, which she didn't mind at first. But it became quite annoying after a while. People pointing at her while she walked through the corridors, total strangers asking her about the match and such. When she finally did put on a show, it was for her fellow Gryffindor's only.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!! Show us some of that magic of yours!!!" a first year shouted one day in the Common Room. Syaoran glanced at her to see wht she would do. So far, she had politely declined each and every person who asked her this.  
  
"So, you going to say 'no' again Sakura?" Harry asked over Quidditch Through the Ages. Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"No, not this time! I am tired of people asking me, so I'll show just this once." Harry stared back at her, first in surprize, then in excitment. She got up and ran to the stairs that lead to the dormitories. After about five minutes, she came back with her Sakura cards in hand. Kero was flying right behind her.  
  
"Are you sure this is wise, Sakura? What about what Professor Dumbledore said?" Kero asked Sakura. She calmly took out her sealing wand and smiled at Kero playfully.  
  
"I already had a talk with him. He said, and I quote, "I see no harm in displaying your powers, as long as no one is hurt and that is is during your own time." Basicly, just don't show off during class." She sat back down in her chair by the fire and went through her cards one by one. Ron, Hermione and Harry were intruiqued by her cards.  
  
"Hey! Wait a moment. This isn't Clow's symbol on the back! What's wrong with these cards?" Kero answered Hermione's question  
  
"Nothing's wrong with them!! Sheesh. After Sakura here captured the Clow cards and became the Mistress of the Cards, the cards needed to draw power from their new master. When she transformed the cards, they started to draw power from her star, thus changing their look. I find them to be rather cute myself," he added. Hermione thought about this for a while.  
  
"That sounds exactly like somthing Eriol was talking to me about..." Ron glared at her briefly. He still didn't approve of all the time those two were spending together, but if ever said anything about it, Hermione might know that he...  
  
"Hey, Ron, what's wrong? You look like you just swallowed an Acid Pop," Harry remarked. Ron immediatly snapped out of his daze and smiled sheepishly back at his friend.  
  
"Naw. Just thinking..." Harry smirked.  
  
"You sure you should be doing THAT? You might hurt yourse-OOF!!" Any more words that might have come from Harry's mouth were blocked by a feather-soft coushion, sent his way by Ron. Sakura and Hermione shared a fit of giggles while Syaoran stared blankly. After the laughter was out of her system, Sakura focused her attention on the Sakura cards again.  
  
"Let's see... Lock, Flower. I'll save that for another time. Uhhh....Earthy...? No, WAY too powerful. Ah!! Mirror! Perfect!" Sakura lifted the Mirror card out of her deck and stood up. She turned to Syaoran.  
  
"You arn't going to do some magic, Syaoran?" Syaoran stared back, blushing furriously.  
  
"You have magic too, Syaoran??" asked Ron. Syaoran blushed even harder, if that was possible.  
  
"I think it's a bit crowded in here for my magic..." he mumbled. Sakura took a good look at the Common Room and nodded her head.   
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right. Oh well." She moved out into the middle of the room. She pushed back a crowd of people that had immerged to watch her.  
  
"I want everyone to stay back. I've never done this in such a crowded area, so I don't know what might or will happen. Although, I think it's pretty safe with the Mirror..." She held the Star wand out in the palm of her hand and began to chant.  
  
"Key that holds the power of the Stars! Reveal your true form to me! I, Sakura, command you by contract! RELEASE!" The wand grew longer. A few people in the "audiance" gasped. "Mirror!!" Energy swirled around her as the Mirror card took physical form and stared curiously at the students that made a circle around her. Everyone was silent for a moment before someone called out from the audiance.  
  
"Well? What does it do?" Mirror looked puzzled at all the sudden attention and turned to Sakura as if to ask what to do. Sakura smiled kindly back.  
  
"Take my form, Mirror." Mirror suddenly smiled and nodded. She transformed into Sakura's mirror image, reciving appluase fom the students.  
  
"Is Toya here?" Mirror asked Sakura quietly.   
  
"Oh! No, he's back home, I'm sorry," Sakura said. Mirror looked saddened by this. Suddenly, the first year who had asked Sakura to show her powers approched the two Sakuras in amazment. Mirror watched her curiously.  
  
"W-Wow... Can.. Can she take my form too?" she asked quietly. Mirror knelt down to meet the small girl's eyes and stared.   
  
"You want me to look like you...?" she asked. The girl nodded her head silently. "Would it make you happy?" Again, the girl nodded, a bit hesitant this time. Mirror closed her eyes and took the form of the girl. The small girl stared silently for a moment, then started to squeal happily. She laughed as the crowd applauded once more.  
  
"Thank you!!!" she said. She suddenly huged Mirror. Mirror was stuned for a moment, but soon started to laugh along with the girl and returned the hug. Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron quietly.  
  
"Did you see that? The Mirror card has emotions, like a real person. Not just some magical card."  
  
"Yes," Ron said. "She made the girl happy, and enjoyed it."  
  
"That is one thing I really liked about them," someone behind them said. All three turned to see Syaoran standing behind them. "Each and every card has a different personality. The Watery card is violent, while the Windy and Wood cards of equal strength have soft and gentle natures. Kind of like Sakura's..." he added while watching Sakura laugh along with the others.  
  
All through the night, the Mirror card played with the Gryffindor students, laughing along with them as she mimmiced their apperances. Finally, at 10:00, Sakura called it a night.  
  
"Alright! I know you have been having alot of fun, but I really need to go to sleep now." she said as she broke appart the large crowd around the Mirror who was taking Alicia Spinnet's form at the time. "I am really sleepy right now. I have no time for games, please." Fred and George stepped up with devilish grins on their faces.  
  
"How 'bout we make a bargin, eh? If you can figure out which Alica is the real one, we'll let you leave," said Fred.  
  
"But if you guess wrong, we get the Mirror for another 30 minutes!" George declaired.  
  
"30 minutes?!? Who do you think I am? An owl?? No way. 10 minutes," Sakura exclaimed.   
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Ten." Sakura said firmly. George did an overly dramatic sigh and aggreed. Sakura smiled and immediatly moved to the Alicia on the right.  
  
"This is the Mirror card," she said simply with a smile on her face. The Alicia that she had indicated returned back to her normal form with a look of deep disapointment. Sakura saw the sad face and frowned slightly. "I promise to bring you back to see them some other time, alright? Cheer up now!" Mirror looked estatic at the thought of comming back. She nodded and returned to her card form. Sakura smiled and said goodnight as she ran to join Syaoran and the others by the staircase.  
  
"That was really cool, Sakura," Ron commented. ''Is it true what Syaoran said? That all the Cards have different personalities?" Sakura nodded and let out a big yawn.  
  
"That's right. I'll tell you about it tomorrow...*YAWN*...Oh, boy. Hermione? You'll help me understand Metmorphasis charms soon right?''  
  
"Tomorrow. The test is Friday for heavens sakes!" Sakura and Hermione were discussing Charms as they said goodnight to the boys and went to their dormitories. Harry, Syaoran and Ron literaly fell into their beds; they were exhusted from studying for friday's charms quiz AND tomorrow's potions test. Harry let out a groan as he hit his foot on the bed post. 'Stupid bed..' he said to himself. He quickly recovered from the bed's assult and buried himself in the heated covers. Harry was soon dreaming about what it would be like to punch Snape's greasy face into the floor, blissfully un-aware of the dangers that lurked only a few hundred metres from his window.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Wormtail was nervous. No, beyond nervous. He had failed his master once again, plus, the Card Mistress was attending the school. Although, that wasn't his fault. But his Master would still be angry. Oh! How he wished he hadn't returned to him! He might still be in that warm castle, sleeping peacefully next to the child he had stayed with. Instead, he was freezing his butt off in this stupid forest...  
  
"Wormtail..." The balding man jumped at the sound of his master's voice, echoing from nowhere.   
  
"Y-yes...?"  
  
"You have failed me, yet again. Tell me, Wormtail, why is it must I find out that the one who bares the Clow Cards is attending the school, AFTER she has ruined your plan? Hm? Explain this to me." Voldemort hissed, finally appearing from the trees. The short man stuttered to find an explanation, though he was having no luck what-so-ever.  
  
"W-well, you see I....uh..What I-I was trying t-to do was...I-I w-was..."  
  
"ENOUGH! This is the last blunder I'll have from you. But, I will give you a second chance. You are lucky Wormtail, Lord Voldemort does not give second chances easily."   
  
"Y-Yes!! Oh, Master! You are too kind... What is it you want me to do?"  
  
"Wormtail. It seems as though we won't be able to reach Harry with that card carrying brat around. So, we will go after a new target for now."  
  
"Sire, do you mean...?"   
  
"Yes Wormtail. The Card Mistress."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next two months at Hogwarts went by rather fast. Soon, the grounds were covered with a thin blanket on snow. Care of Magical Creatures was canceled untill the snow lifted. Hagrid seemed extreamly miffed by this, but continued his gamekeeping duities none the less. As usual, the dungeons where Potions class was held were as cold and as drafty as ever. Everyone huddled around their cauldrons in an atempt to keep from freezing. Even Snape could be seen huddled over a cauldron fire from time to time, much to the displeasure of the cauldron's owner.   
  
Professor McGonagall put the list as to who was staying over the break. Harry was first on the list, obviously. The Dursley's had become extreamly cruel and cold lately. Harry felt that he might freeze over there with both the cold and their attitudes towards him. Besides, it wasn't as if they cared where he was...  
  
Ron and Hermione had decided to stay also. Ron's parents were very insistant on this in their last letter:  
  
~~~~Letter~~~~  
  
Ronald, concerning the Winter Holiday's, your father and I feel that you would be safer at Hogwarts. Seeing how recient events have occured, your father and I will be out of town during your break, making it unsafe to come home. I'm sure you won't mind, but we wanted to tell you anyway. Please notify your brothers and Ginny. Take care and I love all of you!!  
  
Mom~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Well, their right about one thing: I don't really mind staying here. But, I do wish I knew what they were doing. You know anything about it, Harry?" Ron said after reading the letter. Harry sat in front of the fireplace, staring at the night sky, deep in thought.   
  
"Most likely what Dumbledore asked them to do for him back in our fourth year, remember? In the Hospital Wing?" Ron nodded his head slowly. He really didn't like the fact that it might have something to do with You-Know-Who. Hermione, who had been studying for a Potions final (which Harry and Ron were supposted to be studying for at the moment), sat up and let out a sigh.  
  
"I really don't think that we should worry about it myself. Right now, it's none of our business and you two have a final to study for!" she rasped. Ron sighed dramaticly while Harry chuckled silently.  
  
"Her~mi~on~ie~! Why must you ruin the moment? Besides, we were just trying to break down what my mum had wrote me! It's not like we were meddling!" Hermione stared at him a moment before rolling her eyes and lashing back.  
  
"But why must you do it when there is a big final tomorrow! You haven't even touched your notes, Ron! How do you expect to pass this final, let alone pass the O.W.L's?"  
  
"Hey! I can pass this final just fine! I'll have you know that I've been doing alot of studying, right Harry?" Harry jumped back waved his hands.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I'm staying out of your fight!" With that, Harry got up, collected his things, and headed for the dormatories. As soon as he was out of his friend's sight, he allowed himself a small laugh.  
  
Those two fought with eachother even more than Sakura ate in a week. Now THAT was alot.   
  
And speaking of Sakura...  
  
"...Oh, Syaoran! I'm so confused! What should I do?" Harry looked up to the top of the dormatories and saw Sakura and Syaoran leaning over the railing. Sakura's normal pink face was now red from what looked like frustration. She stared out at the rest of the Common Room, her eyes twinkling in the firelight. Syaoran had his right arm slung around Sakura's shoulder in a comforting way. Harry felt a slight blush comming over his cheeks.  
  
"I don't know. Where ever you want to. I mean, it is Christmas," Syaoran said. Harry suddenly felt like he was spying. This sounded like a private conversation between them, one Harry didn't think he should be eaves-dropping on. He tryed to slip away un-noticed. He would have succeeded too, if only Syaoran didn't have eyes like a hawk...  
  
"Harry..?" Harry froze at the top of the steps. *Oh man! What if they find out I've been eaves-dropping?!*  
  
"Harry? That you?" It was Sakura. Harry quickly turned around to face his two friends. He saw Sakura's face light up as soon as he was facing them.  
  
"Yah..." he responded weakly. Sakura rushed over to Harry and looped her arm around his while she dragged him down the stairs with Syaoran following.   
  
"Great! I need some advice, and I think you can help me!" Sakura exclaimed. Harry, by this time, was very red and could not use his senses properly. He had never been in this position with a girl before...  
  
"Harry?" Sakura's soft voice snapped him back to reality. He suddenly found himself in one of the armchairs by the fire in the Common Room with Sakura facing him. Ron and Hermione were quietly studying at opposite ends of the room while Syaoran sat in a nearby chair.  
  
"Uh... If it's mine to give, it's yours..I guess," he said quietly. He mentaly slapped himself for acting so strange around a girl. Sakura was just s friend who happened to be a girl, just like Hermione. Right?  
  
"Great! I just wanted to know if you are staying here over the winter break. Are you, Harry?"   
  
"I always stay at Hogwarts during Christmas." Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Always? Don't you want to go home, or is your family doing something?" Harry, to Sakura's surprize, laughed loudly. "What?" she questioned. "What's so funny?" Harry shook his head slowly as he lifted his head to meet hers.  
  
"I suppose since you just met me... Well, let's just say that my aunt and uncle arn't too fond of me....Nor am I fond of them..." Harry muttered. Sakura was about to comment on this, but thought better of it and shrugged it off.   
  
"So, know anyone else who might be staying over?" she asked instead. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yah, Ron and Hermione are going to stay. What about you Syaoran?" Harry said as he turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Yes. I'm staying as well." he replyed. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Well, my problem is, I don't know what to do! I want to go back home and see my family and friends, but I also want to stay here... As I said before, I don't know what to do..."  
  
"Hmm... I can't really help you on this, Sakura. I mean, it's your decision. If you want to go home, than by all means, go home. Christmas should be spent with family and friends," Harry replied knowingly. Sakura let out a grumpy sigh.  
  
"But that's just the problem! I don't know where to go! I want to go home and spend Christmas with my family and friends back home, but at the same time, I want to spend Chirstmas here with you guys..." she said saddly. Just then, a soft tapping was heard. Syaoran turned his head in time to see Sakura's owl, Reed, at the window with a large package tied to it's leg. He quickly let the owl into the Common Room. Reed fluttered to Sakura, with a slight difficulty due to the weight of the package, and landed on her empty lap.  
  
"Reed! She came back!" Sakura carefully untied the string around her owl's leg and gave her a praising pat. Reed closed her eyes in pleasure, hooted softly, and flew out the open window. No doubt she was headed to the Owlery for a well deserved rest.  
  
"Well?" Ron and Hermione had moved to closer armchairs but were still suspiciously far from eachother. "You going to open it now, or what?" Sakura slowly untied the blue satin ribbon that bound the otherwise plain looking white box. She shook it once. An odd sort of shifting was heard, not unlike clothes shuffling around. Sakura lifted the lid to find three wrapped items and two pink letters, both sealed with one of Tomoyo's personalized stickers. She lifted both letters in the air and squealed in delight.  
  
"Look, Syaoran! They're from Tomoyo!! Tomoyo!" The amber-eyed boy couldn't help but smile at the girl's happiness. Harry let out a quiet laugh. It was not a rare sight to see Sakura in a joyous mood like this, but whenever she was in one, it was contagous.   
  
Sakura examined the letters closely to find that only one was addressed to her.  
  
"Sakura: Please give this CONFIDENTIAL letter to Eriol. Oooooo.... She underlined confidential twice! Better keep this safe." Sakura said as she slipped Eriol's letter into her cloak pocket. She then directed her attention to the other letter which was addressed directly to her.  
  
"Well Sakura? You just going to keep us in suspense?'' Syaoran asked playfully. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and read the letter out loud.   
  
"Dear Sakura,  
  
How are you doing?I sure hope you are having fun at your new school, Pig's Wart or whatever...  
  
You don't know how happy I was when I got your letter (although, it was a big shock when I saw a Great-Horned owl outside my bedroom window in four in the morning!). It really made my day! I wish I could have gone with you to England, but, sometimes even our most powerful wishes can be ignored. *sigh* I miss you terribly and was hoping you would be comming over for Christmas, but it seems that that won't be happening.  
  
Your father informed me that he and Touya will be traveling to Hong Kong to speak at a lecture on archeology that will unfortunatly keep them there the entire break. Your father said that he was sorry if you had any plans with them.   
  
I would invite you to stay at my house over the break, but my mother has just informed me that we have been summoned to America to test out one of her companies latest products. My mom argued with them for hours about bringing the product here instead of America, but they wouldn't yield. So, it seems I will be spending Christmas away from home as well. I was really looking forward to seeing my Sakura too... :(  
  
Oh! And before I forget, the three packages in the box are for you, Li-kun and Eriol-kun. DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THEM UNTILL CHRISTMAS!!! They're your christmas presents and I want it to be a nice surprize.   
  
Hope to hear from you guys soon! I don't think you can write to me in America, because I don't know where we will be staying. Ah, well, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and stuff like that!  
  
Untill Next Time,  
  
Tomoyo ^__^"  
  
Sakura gently set the paper down and wiped away a tear. It was always so good to hear from close friends. Syaoran moved over and placed his arm around her slender shoulders.  
  
"You alright, Sakura?" he asked softly. She nodded and let out a short laugh.  
  
"I..I just miss Tomoyo..That's all." He frowned. Maybe it was better if she just went home..?  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Cheer up! It's almost Christmas after all!" Hermione exclaimed as she moved over. She smiled at Sakura and pulled a tissue from her pocket and gave it to her. "No more crying, ya hear? Now, come on! We gotta put your stuff away. Come on!" Hermione grinned as she pulled Sakura up and out of the chair. She dragged the girl up the staircase and waved a farewell to the boys. Ron smiled at Hermione's gesture. That was just one girl who knew exactly what to do in any given situation.  
  
Harry sat up and said, "Well, it is getting late. I think it's best if we call it a night. How 'bout you two?" Ron shrugged and yawned.  
  
"I g-guuuuesss so. Awoh. Excuse me! I guess it is late." Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"Sure. I'm ready for some sleep." he said. They made their way up the stairs. Syaoran paused at the bottom with a worried expression.  
  
"Syaoran? What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's nothing...Nothing," Syaoran replied. Harry stared on for a moment before turning around and heading up again. Syaoran continued slowly.  
  
*What was that?!? I felt a dark presence nearby...* He closed the curtains around his bed and stared at the ceiling. *It flashed by so fast...*  
  
"I hope I'm wrong about this..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Alright then! That chapter's done. Hope you guys likey! The next chapter will be comming out real soon! I promise! Although, I don't know about any of the others...I got a real bad case of writers block for this one part, cuz I gotta somehow get the entire gang to a new place and I'm thinking about how I should do it... I hope I can figure out soon...  
  
Ohh!!! My birthday's tomorrow!!! I'm going to be fourteen!! Hip hip HORRAY! I'll put my next chapter up on that day too. I hope. If not, I'll be up on Saturday, not friday. On friday, I have a trip to Disneyland on friday!   
  
Ok! Time to answer some questions cuz I got way too much time on my hands!  
  
Moon Man: Don't you worry! I got this really cute scene between Sakura and Syaoran planned for the next chapter! Very fluffy (hopefully!)!  
  
rene-chan: Actually, Cho's had almost a year to get over his death. Besides, she can't dwell on him forever. I'm sure he would want her to get on with her life!  
  
I think that's it... Eh! Alright.... ACK! Braindead!!! Ok, next chapter will be entitled, "Christmas". BWAHAHA! Christams time is here! You know what that means! That's right! PRESENTS!!! 


	10. The Night Before Christmas

Disclaimer: La la la.... Don't own anything!  
  
*~*Chapter 10: The Night Before Christmas*~*  
  
Syaoran tapped his foot impatiently against the ground. Where was she? It had been almost two whole minutes! He sat in the courtyard of Hogwarts, just waiting and waiting for Sakura to show. Syaoran, determined to find something other than Sakura to think about, turned his attention to the people around him.  
  
It was unusually empty in Hogwarts now, but that was because the winter holiday's had just started. Barely anyone remained at Hogwarts. Syaoran found this to be somewhat of a relief. Even more so because even that nasty hentai, Malfoy had gone home for the holidays.  
  
"...really? Oh, that was nice of him!"  
  
Syaoran quickly turned at the sound of her voice. His face lit up in happiness, but was quickly replaced by confusion. Sakura was walking side by side with Nearly Headless Nick, the Griffindor *ghost*. That can't be Sakura....  
  
"Sakura?" he said uneasily. She turned and ran up to him as she said her goodbyes to Nick.  
  
"See you later Nicholas!! Konichi-wa Syaoran!! Been waiting long?" she said in her native tongue. Syaoran didn't answer right away; he was still trying to analyze what he had just seen.  
  
"N-no. No...Umm. Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Sakura blinked clueless.  
  
"Hoe..? What did you think you saw?"  
  
"I thought I saw you walking side-by-side a ghost, and you weren't screaming bloody murder, that's what I saw." She stared for a moment before laughing at him. "What? I should think that you, of all people wouldn't be seen anywhere near a ghost." Sakura's laughter died down as she answered him.  
  
"Syaoran! I don't believe you! You yourself told me that I need to get over my fears sooner or later! Better sooner than later I say! Nicholas is very nice once you get to know him! He's not at all what I thought ghosts were like! He is very kind to me." she said indignantly. Syaoran stared for a moment before shaking his head in an amused way.  
  
"You never fail to amaze me, Sakura."  
  
She smiled sweetly, her blush clearly visible against the falling snow. Syaoran paused as she beckoned him to walk with her around the grounds. This was the first time they had spent together alone like this. It was nice, Syaoran thought. Hogwarts looking pure and clean while blanketed with the snow, Sakura's arm wrapped snugly around his and her bright emerald eyes playfully on his fierce amber ones as she talked about her new life and such. It was nice to finally have some time alone with her. They reached a bench that was covered in a thin carpet of snow to sit down. They sat in silence for a moment, not wanting to spoil this one chance together.  
  
"We never have any time together, do we?" Syaoran said randomly while staring at the school.  
  
"Yah...We really should, you know..." Sakura nodded silently and shivered. Snow was beautiful, but could be dreadfully cold!  
  
Syaoran stared down worriedly at her. "Maybe it's to cold...We should go inside..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura in surprise. She blushed.  
  
"I-I mean...I want to stay here longer...with you..." He stared with wide eyes and then smiled his one-of-a-kind smile and shifted closer to her.  
  
"Alright then...Just a bit longer.."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol watched the couple sitting in the falling snow from a distance. He smiled warmly, but his eyes were sad with longing. He too wished to be like Syaoran; sharing company with the girl he loved. He put a hand to his heart, as if in soft pain.  
  
"Tomoyo...." he whispered softly to the falling snow.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Where have you two been?!? Dinner has already started!!" Hermione demanded as the two friends came hurrying in to the Great Hall, still covered in snow.  
  
"Sorry..." Sakura said quietly. Syaoran just looked to the ground as he took a seat beside Sakura. Food had already materialized on the golden platters by the time Sakura and Syaoran had reached them. The two ate in silence, not talking or looking at anyone else as they ate.  
  
"Hey, is something wrong? You two seem quiet today. Where's Eriol?" Sakura looked up.  
  
"I dunno Harry... He goes off on his own sometimes..."  
  
"I see..." No more words were exchanged. Rather annoying. Sakura was always talking about something; no offence, Harry added in his mind.  
  
The golden plates were cleared of any remaining food as the Headmaster rose to speak with the kids gathered in the lone table in the hall.  
  
"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!" he began cheerfully. Harry's high spirits suddenly dropped. He had nothing to give to either Syaoran or Sakura!  
  
"Oh, man!" Harry sighed to himself as Dumbledore rambled on. "Oh man, oh man, oh man..." He kept mumbling that to himself well after dinner was over.  
  
"Uh, Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
"Gak..Y-yah, Ron. I'm fine, just, ah, thinking..."  
  
What was he going to do? He slumped into an armchair and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Harry didn't know what to do. What could he do?  
  
Harry jumped. He suddenly found himself staring at two wrapped presents. His eyes trailed up to Hermione's face.  
  
"Wh..What's this?" Surprisingly, Hermione smiled.  
  
"You're worried about Sakura and Syaoran's Christmas presents, aren't you?" she asked knowingly.  
  
"How.?"  
  
"These are for you. I got them at our last trip to Hogsmeade." She grinned. "You have a history of forgetfulness," she added, the grin still plastered on her face. Harry was speechless. He suddenly smiled and pulled Hermione into a small hug.  
  
"You know me too well." He pulled out and took the presents from Hermione's hands. "Thanks. You're a great friend, you know that right?"  
  
"That's what I've heard,' Hermione responded with smile. "It's time for us to head up to bed then!" Harry nodded and walked up the dormitory stairs. He bid Hermione good night and proceeded to the dormitory. At least he didn't have to worry about anything tonight.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of birds twittering intensely outside his window. Silently cursing the birds, Harry dressed and looked for Ron. He found him down in the common room playing wizard's chess against Syaoran with Sakura watching intently.  
  
"It's not time for breakfast yet?" Harry asked in a groggy voice. Ron nodded his head as one of Syaoran's knights took out his queen.  
  
"We were going to head down just as soon as this game was over," he said, his brow furrowing in frustration. Harry walked over to see, to his surprise, that Syaoran appeared to be winning the game. Astounded that Ron was losing to anyone at Wizard's Chess, he took a seat opposite Sakura at the table.  
  
"Are you two still at it?!" Hermione had just come down the stairs and was staring incredulously at the group.  
  
"Yes Hermione." Ron replied in an annoyed tone. "We are still at it." She sighed and watched as the game continued mercilessly. Finally, Syaoran announced his final move in triumph.  
  
"Rook to E3!"  
  
The black rook slowly moved toward the square and the white king, Ron's king, threw down its crown in defeat. Syaoran smirked victoriously as Ron simply stared at the crown that was lying on the board.  
  
"How.?" he questioned, still staring at his fallen piece. For a split second, Hermione had a worried expression on her face, although it was quickly replaced with an impatient one.  
  
"Alright already! You lost Ron, that's nothing to get so emotional over! I'm hungry and want to go eat, if you don't mind!" Harry stifled a laugh as he rose with Hermione.  
  
"I'm coming with you. You want to come, or stay with him?" Harry asked. Sakura cast a worried look at Ron before rising and started to the portrait hole with Syaoran not far behind.  
  
"Will he be alright?" she asked cautiously. Harry chuckled and nodded.  
  
"He's just acting silly. Don't worry. I'll bring him down," he said. As he watched them proceed through the hole, he roughly shook Ron out of his stunned stupor.  
  
"Come on Ron. We need to eat." Ron didn't respond, but only followed Harry mutely out of the room. Harry noticed that a red blush was coming over Ron's face.  
  
"Are you alright Ron?"  
  
"I can't believe I acted like such an idiot in front of her."  
  
"What?"  
  
" . Nothing. Nothing. "  
  
Harry cast a worried look at his friend, but decided that it was best left alone. They reached the Great Hall with only a few more minutes to spare. Eriol was sitting at the Gryffindor Table, although there was hardly anyone at school. Harry was used to the emptiness of the Hall by now; it was the holidays after all.  
  
Sakura was discussing Christmas in Japan to Hermione who seemed fascinated by it.  
  
"Well, I think it would be like Christmas here; we get a Christmas tree and decorate it with all sorts of things. We exchange presents and that's it!" Hermione nodded and proceeded to shovel some more food into her mouth before quickly getting up and heading out the door.  
  
"That's really smashing, Sakura! Well, must run, stuff to do! Bye everyone! Bye Eriol!" she shouted over her shoulder. Ron shot a nasty and almost jealous look at Eriol as he took his seat. Eriol noticed this and smiled at him.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked politely. Ron merely growled and grabbed at a biscuit from the basket.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Harry asked quickly, breaking the tension.  
  
"Well, what does one do at Hogwarts on Christmas Eve?" asked Syaoran. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Whatever we want, I guess." Ron suddenly stood up and pointed at Syaoran with a mad glint in his eye.  
  
"I want a rematch! I will not be ridiculed by you!" Syaoran smirked and accepted his challenge.  
  
"Oh, good. I thought I might be bored today." Sakura smiled sheepishly and laughed. Harry had never seen Ron get this worked up before. It was just a chess game, right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Syaoran were at it for a while. Both parties were taking this game very seriously. Sakura was still watching them play, even though it was their sixth game already. Harry, having lost interest at about the third game, was finishing the last of the essay Professor Binns had assigned them. Hermione, however, was watching the game over a particularly large library book.  
  
Having lost five straight games to Syaoran already, Ron was showing no mercy. His pieces were valiantly darting across the board, capturing the black pieces one after the other. Syaoran looked completely bored. He lost interest after the fourth game and was merely doing this because all of his homework was already done.  
  
Ron's eyes searched the board for his next move. He took a long time with this move and Syaoran didn't even bother to stifle his long and audible yawn. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ron's eyes lit up as he announced his move.  
  
"Queen to A6!! Aha! I win!!"  
  
Ron let out a victory cry and paraded around the room, his robes flying victoriously behind him. Hermione stifled a giggle as she watched him while Syaoran just eyed him blearily. Sakura, Harry and a few other Gryffindors managed only a blank stare. Ron seemed to have noticed that everyone in the room was staring at him, including Hermione, and he suddenly became very quiet and quite red.  
  
"Sorry." Harry heard Ron mumble as he flopped into an armchair. Harry shrugged and continued to finish his essay.  
  
After a while, Ron's little outburst was completely forgotten. As the sky grew darker Syaoran could be seen helping Sakura with Herbology in one corner while Harry, Ron and Hermione were next to them in there own little group.  
  
"No, no, no Ron! Venus can't be in Jupiter's orbit path! Your calculations are all wrong. Here." Hermione snatched the piece of parchment from Ron's hands and began to skim though his work. Harry looked over her shoulder and suddenly realized his calculations were off as well. He started to furiously look over his work, hoping to find his error before Hermione scolded him just as she had Ron.  
  
"Syaoran.. What part of the Bloodsucking Veranda is used in that Aging Potion Professor Sprout was talking about?" Sakura was struggling though her notes. Syaoran leaned over, his sharp amber eyes scanning the page.  
  
"It was the bud, not the venom I'm sure. The venom would make it volatile," he said while pointing out the error in her notes.  
  
"That's right. The venom is used as a supplement in the.other - um - thing."  
  
He laughed. "Yes, the other thing. Besides, the property used to cancel out the venom's poison wasn't present. You would have taken a drink of poison!" He laughed again while Sakura was franticly trying to correct the error.  
  
"You think it's funny do you? I might have died and you just sit there laughing your head off." Syaoran immediately started to apologize.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean for you feeling to get hurt," he said in a rather small voice. Sakura glared at him for another moment before smiling and laughing herself.  
  
"It's alright. I'm done anyway and it doesn't matter now."  
  
"You're done?"  
  
"Well, done with what I'm doing for now. I'll finish up after Christmas." Syaoran stared at her for a moment. He then pulled her up out of the seat and led her up to the dormitories.  
  
"Come here, I want to show you something," he said as they ascended the staircase. Sakura had a puzzled look as he stopped her outside of the fifth year dormitories. "Wait here," he said. He entered the boy's dormitory and shut the door behind him. Sakura stood there, puzzled as snow drifted lazily by the window. She looked out and stared at the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"I wish Tomoyo were here to see this."  
  
The loud thunk of the door told her that Syaoran was back. He held a small package in his hands and a slight blush on his cheeks. Sakura looked down at the handsomely wrapped gift.  
  
"What's this.?"  
  
"Ah.." Syaoran turned away and blushed some more. "It's your present.I want you to have it now, Sakura." He placed the gift in her hands and ruffled his hair. Sakura stared at it in awe.  
  
"Can I - can I open it?"  
  
"Sure." Sakura gently tore the light blue paper of the small box until a dark green box was revealed. She carefully lifted the lid and gasped. Under the lid was the cutest necklace you could ever see. It was a heart-shaped pendant with silver wings that was attached to a simple gold chain. It was absolutely perfect.  
  
"Syaoran.I, I don't know what to say." He put a finger to her lips and smiled. He helped Sakura put the small trinket, never taking his eyes off of her face.  
  
"You don't need to say anything Sakura." She suddenly moved away and disappeared into the Girl's Dormitory.  
  
"Hold on," she called to him as she went through the door. "I'll be right out." She came back holding a box wrapped in emerald paper. Syaoran blushed as she handed him the package. He glanced into her green eyes and replied, "You, really don't have to. I just thought you might want mine early, that's all. "  
  
"No, really. It's all right. Open it. It's ok." He glanced at her again, seeing her smiling. He smiled sheepishly back at her and carefully began to remove the wrapping. He lifted an emerald green scarf out of the box and stared at it in amazement. It had his name embroidered on it on one end in silver thread. There were light green tassels on either end of the scarf.  
  
"I. I knitted it myself.Took me forever. I hope you like it," Sakura said timidly. Syaoran wrapped the scarf around his neck and admired the piece of creativity. He looked into her eyes and smiled. Sakura smiled back.  
  
"Merry Christmas Syaoran."  
  
"Merry Christmas Sakura."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a few more moments before Syaoran pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. She responded by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She smiled into the folds of his robes, wishing this moment could last forever. They stood there of a while, neither wanting to let go. The snow drifted past the window as the silver moon appeared from behind the clouds, silhouetting the two against the window. Sooner or later this moment would have to end, but not yet. Not yet.  
  
---*********************--********************--****************--  
  
*Stares with puppy dog eyes* You guys must hate me. I mean. It took me so freakin' long to update!! Ahhh. I'm so disappointed with myself. I hope you could find it in your hearts to forgive this foolish girl. That's only one thing I'm disappointed with. I had meant to finish this fic before the actual Harry Potter 5 book came out. The book came out Friday of last week. I just don't know anymore.  
  
Just because the book came out last week doesn't mean I am threw with this fic.!! I had big plans for it and I an't going to let them die now! I've just been so backed-up with homework and graduation (for those who don't know, I'm graduating from middle school). This time, I an't giving myself a dead-line. If I did, it would just break my reader's hearts when I didn't update on time. So, can't tell you when to expect the next chapter. But, I will tell you this: the atmosphere in Hogwarts is about to get a lot more sinister. 


End file.
